wulffplagfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Pressespiegel Causa Wulff/2013
(Letzte Änderung: . . ) → 2011 → 2012 → 2013 - Jan - Feb - Mrz - Apr - Mai - Jun - Jul - Aug - Sep - Okt - Nov - Dez 2013 Januar 2013 7. Januar 2013 *''bild.de'': "Aus! Die Ehe von Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff (53) und seiner Frau Bettina (39) ist vorerst gescheitert! Das Paar hat beschlossen, sich offiziell zu trennen – eine entsprechende Trennungsvereinbarung ist Montagfrüh bei einem Rechtsanwalt in Hannover von beiden Seiten einvernehmlich unterzeichnet worden." Christian und Bettina Wulff: Offizielle Trennung! *''spiegel.de'': "Bettina Wulff und der Ex-Bundespräsident haben als Paar voneinander profitiert. Nach seinem schmählichen Rücktritt ging die Grundlage ihrer Beziehung verloren. Für das Paar mag die Trennung bitter sein, vor allem aber ist sie konsequent." Modern bis zum Ende :Kommentar: *''hna.de'': "Häme wäre falsch" 8. Januar 2013 *''Abendzeitung München'': "Er hat das gemeinsame Haus verlassen, hat sich zurückgezogen in die Anonymität der Großstadt Hannover. Der gemeinsame Sohn Linus (4) ist bei der Mutter geblieben. Als Politiker ist Wulff verbrannt, ob er jemals wieder in seinem Beruf Rechtsanwalt arbeiten möchte, ist nicht bekannt. Vielleicht muss er – ihm könnte das Geld ausgehen. Im schlimmsten Fall blieben dem Ex-Präsidenten rein rechnerisch nämlich nur noch weniger als 1000 Euro monatlich von seinem Ehrensold." Bekommt Bettina den halben Ehrensold? 9. Januar 2013 *''spiegel.de'': "Kreditaffäre, Ermittlungen, Trennung von seiner Frau: Christian Wulff steckt in einer Lebenskrise. In Koalitionskreisen wird intensiv über eine sinnvolle Aufgabe für den Ex-Bundespräsidenten nachgedacht. Eine Idee: Er könnte sich um die europäisch-türkischen Beziehungen kümmern." Wulff kann auf neue Aufgabe hoffen 13. Januar 2013 *''bild.de'': "Für die Korruptionsvorwürfe gegen Wulff, die maßgeblich zu seinem Rücktritt als Staatsoberhaupt vor einem Jahr beitrugen, gibt es nach dem abschließenden Sachstandsbericht des Landeskriminalamts (LKA) Niedersachsen trotz intensiver Ermittlungen keinerlei Beweise." LKA-Ermittler finden keine Beweise für Korruption | Schwiegermutter rettet Wulff vor dem Richter *''Zeit Online'': "Einen Strafprozess gegen den früheren Bundespräsidenten Wulff wird es offenbar nicht geben. Laut einem Medienbericht gibt es keine Beweise für die Korruptionsvorwürfe. (...) Allerdings solle das Ermittlungsergebnis erst nach der Landtagswahl in Niedersachsen am kommenden Sonntag bekannt gegeben werden." Offenbar keine Anklage gegen Wulff :Kommentar: *''derwesten.de, Miguel Sanches: "Hoffnung für Christian Wulff" 14. Januar 2013 *''Handelsblatt: "Der frühere Bundespräsident Christian Wulff muss sich womöglich doch noch wegen Vorteilsannahme verantworten. „Einen Ermittlungsbericht des Landeskriminalamtes, in dem eine Einstellung des Verfahrens empfohlen wird, gibt es nicht“, sagte ein Sprecher der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover am Montag auf Anfrage der Nachrichtenagentur dapd." Ermittlung gegen Wulff läuft weiter *''StA Hannover'': "Die jüngsten Presseveröffentlichungen geben Anlass zu folgender Erklärung: Der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover liegt kein Ermittlungsbericht des Landeskriminalamtes Niedersachsen vor, in dem eine Einstellung des Verfahrens gegen Christian Wulff und David Groenewold angeregt wird. In Übereinstimmung mit dem Landeskriminalamt Niedersachsen werden zurzeit weitere Ermittlungen geführt. Im Anschluss daran wird die Staatsanwaltschaft ergebnisoffen über den Abschluss der Ermittlungen oder die Notwendigkeit weiterer Maßnahmen entscheiden." Ermittlungsverfahren gegen Christian Wulff und David Groenewold *''welt.de'': "Offenbar fehlen Beweise gegen Christian Wulff in der Affäre um ein fremdfinanziertes Hotelzimmer. Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover fürchtet um ihren Ruf. Ein ominöser Zeuge aus dem Ausland soll helfen." Die verzweifelte Suche nach Beweisen gegen Wulff *''ffn.de'': "Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel hat ein politisches Comeback von Alt-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff nicht ausgeschlossen. In einem Gespräch mit dem Radiosender ffn sagte Merkel auf eine Frage nach einem möglichen Comeback des Ex-Bundespräsidenten: "Christian Wulff ist Alt-Bundespräsident. Er wird seine Aufgabenbereiche finden. Es gab ja auch Themen, die ihm als Bundespräsidenten auch am Herzen gelegen haben, gerade das ganze Thema Integration. Da mache ich mir eigentlich keine Sorgen." Merkel schließt Comeback von Wulff nicht aus! :Kommentar: *''Wirtschaftswoche, Dieter Schnaas: "Politiker an der Grenze zur Peinlichkeit" 17. Januar 2013 *''dradio.de: "Im Niedersachsenwahlkampf spielt Christian Wulff, einst selbst niedersächsischer Ministerpräsident für die CDU, keine Rolle. Dass die Union das Thema meidet, wundert nicht. Doch auch die Opposition will aus der Affäre kein billiges Kapital schlagen." Für die Wahrheit 18. Januar 2013 *''tagesspiegel.de'': "Trotz anders lautender Medienberichte dauern die Ermittlungen gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff an. (...) Das veranlasste die Staatsanwaltschaft prompt zu einer ungewöhnlichen Klarstellung. Die Ermittlungen seien keinesfalls abgeschlossen, teilte die Behörde klipp und klar mit. Von „unübersichtlichen Kampflinien“ spricht Oberstaatsanwalt Hans-Jürgen Lendeckel. Hier wolle irgendjemand – aus welchen Motiven auch immer – kurz vor der Wahl Verwirrung stiften. „Zeitpunkt und Ergebnis sind definitiv noch offen“, sagt der Strafverfolger zu möglichen Ergebnissen der Ermittlungen. So stehen die Einlassungen der Verteidiger aus, außerdem müssen die Fahnder noch Beweismittel auswerten, wohl auch neue Zeugen befragen." Christian Wulff ist noch nicht aus dem Schneider 24. Januar 2013 *''berliner-zeitung.de'': "Mehr als 45 Bankkonten wurden überprüft, 380 Aktenordner beschlagnahmt, rund 100 Zeugen befragt und eine Million Computerdateien ausgewertet. Die Ergebnisse füllen schon mehr als 20 000 Seiten – doch ein Ende der staatsanwaltschaftlichen Ermittlungen gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff ist auch nach der Landtagswahl in Niedersachsen nicht in Sicht. „Wir ermitteln nach wie vor ergebnis- und zeitoffen“, sagte Oberstaatsanwalt Hans-Jürgen Lendeckel am Mittwoch der Berliner Zeitung. Bisher hatte es geheißen, die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover werde ein Ermittlungsergebnis nach den Wahlen in Wulffs Heimatland bekanntgeben." Ende der Ermittlungen nicht in Sicht 26. Januar 2013 *''Focus'': "Ein Überraschungsfund wird das Ermittlungsverfahren gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff voraussichtlich verlängern. Der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover liegt nach FOCUS-Informationen ein Bittschreiben des Filmmanagers David Groenewold an den damaligen Ministerpräsidenten vor, das nachweislich bei Wulff eingegangen ist." Neues Futter für Ermittlungsverfahren: Brief von Groenewold könnte Christian Wulff unter Druck setzen Februar 2013 6. Februar 2013 *''welt.de'': "Ein Jahr nach dem Rücktritt Christian Wulffs gibt es auch das Buch dazu. Autor Götschenberg macht aus seiner Sympathie für Wulff keinen Hehl und schreibt von Zügen "einer öffentlichen Hinrichtung". " "Der böse Wulff?" - "Die Medien verloren jedes Maß" : Sendungen: *''dradio.de'': "Die Medien verfolgten nicht nur den Auf- und Abstieg von Christian Wulff, sondern trugen auch ihre Teil dazu bei. Der Journalist Michael Götschenberg beschreibt und analysiert in seinem Buch "Der böse Wulff?" die Rolle der Medien in der Affäre um den ehemaligen Bundespräsidenten." Wulff und die Medien 7. Februar 2013 *''taz.de'': "Warum tun sich Politiker mit einem Abgang in Würde so oft so schwer? Was uns die Causa Schavan über den Politikbetrieb in unserem Land lehren kann." Der richtige Zeitpunkt zum Rücktritt - Einigermaßen aufrecht 12. Februar 2013 *''augsburger-allgemeine.de'': "Die seit einem Jahr laufenden Ermittlungen gegen den ehemaligen Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff stehen nach Angaben der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover vor dem Abschluss." Ermittlungen gegen Christian Wulff vor dem Abschluss 16. Februar 2013 *''fr-online.de'': "Wer heute einstige Wegbegleiter, Parteifreunde nach Wulff fragt, stößt auf peinlich berührte Gesprächspartner mit einem schlechten Gewissen. Wulff bewegt sich durchaus in Berlin, er hat ein Büro im Abgeordnetenhaus Unter den Linden, aber er wird gemieden. Inzwischen verzichtet er auf die Teilnahme an politisch-gesellschaftlichen Ereignissen in der Hauptstadt, die ihm als ehemaligem Staatsoberhaupt durchaus offenstehen, wohl, um sich und den anderen die Peinlichkeit im Umgang mit einem quasi Aussätzigen zu ersparen." Wie ein Fremdkörper *''bild.de'': "Am Sonntag vor einem Jahr trat Bundespräsident Christian Wulff von seinem Amt zurück. BILD.de sagt, was aus den wichtigsten Figuren der Wulff-Affäre geworden ist, was sie heute machen." Ein Jahr nach dem Wulff-Rücktritt | Was wurde eigentlich aus ...? 17. Februar 2013 *''bild.de'': "Die Nachforschungen gingen selbst Eimterbäumer zu weit, der als knallharter Strafverfolger gilt. Vertrauliche Unterlagen aus der Akte Wulff dokumentieren erstmals den Streit der Ermittlungsbehörden. Wiederholt hat Eimterbäumer die offenbar übereifrigen LKA-Fahnder zurückgepfiffen." Zu viel Privates erschnüffelt | Staatsanwalt stoppt Wulff-Ermittler Wulff überzog sein Konto um fast 80 000 Euro 25. Februar 2013 *''welt.de'': "Es gibt Fragen, die mussten beantwortet werden: Warum hat Christian Wulff nicht die Wahrheit gesagt? Warum hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg seine Doktorarbeit frisiert? Und heute: War Gregor Gysi IM oder nicht?" Kampagnenjournalismus? Ja! März 2013 6. März 2013 *''Spiegel Online'': "Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover hat Anklage gegen Olaf Glaeseker erhoben, das meldet der NDR. Der frühere Sprecher von Ex-Bundespräsident Wulff muss sich wegen Bestechlichkeit in drei Fällen vor Gericht verantworten." Ex-Wulff-Sprecher: Staatsanwaltschaft erhebt Anklage gegen Glaeseker *''NDR-Panorama'': "Guido Frings, Anwalt von Olaf Glaeseker, erklärt in Panorama: "Aus unserer Sicht hat sich Herr Glaeseker kein strafrechtlich relevantes Verhalten vorzuwerfen." Glaeseker und Schmidt hätten ein enges Freundschaftsverhältnis gehabt, so Frings weiter." Anklage gegen Glaeseker erhoben *''faz.net'': "Auch gegen den Veranstaltungsmanager Manfred Schmidt wird Anklage erhoben, der seit mehreren Monaten nahezu unerreichbar in Fernost weilt. Eine Entscheidung über die Ermittlungen gegen Wulff und einen mit ihm befreundeten Filmmanager könnte in wenigen Wochen folgen – mangels eines hinreichenden Tatverdachts könnte es in diesem Fall zu einer Einstellung des Verfahrens kommen." Ohne jeden Drang nach Luxus 7. März 2013 : Sendungen: *''ARD Panorama'': "Über ein Jahr lang hat die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover ermittelt. Jetzt steht die Anklage gegen Olaf Glaeseker, den ehemaligen Sprecher von Bundespräsident a.D. Christian Wulff. Es geht um den Vorwurf der Bestechlichkeit. Als Regierungssprecher in Niedersachsen soll Glaeseker im Rahmen seiner Dienstgeschäfte dem befreundeten Partyveranstalter Manfred Schmidt geholfen haben. Glaeseker, so die Staatsanwaltschaft, habe mindestens 650 000 Euro an Sponsorengeldern für Schmidts Veranstaltungsreihe "Nord-Süd-Dialog" eingeworben. Im Gegenzug habe er mehrfach kostenlos Urlaub in Schmidts Feriendomizilen in Südfrankreich und Spanien gemacht und sich insgesamt 19 Flugreisen von Schmidt bezahlen lassen." Bestechlichkeit: Anklage gegen Wulffs Ex-Sprecher 9. März 2013 *''focus.de'': "Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover hat ihre Vorwürfe gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff und den Filmunternehmer David Groenewold verschärft. FOCUS-Informationen zufolge geht die Staatsanwaltschaft inzwischen wegen Bestechung und Bestechlichkeit gegen beide vor – und nicht mehr nur wegen Vorteilsannahme und Vorteilsgewährung. Wulff forderte dagegen die Einstellung des Verfahrens. Erstmals äußerte er sich am 25. Februar über seine Anwälte und wies in einer 14-seitigen Stellungnahme alle Vorwürfe zurück." Ermittlungen massiv ausgeweitet: Staatsanwaltschaft wirft Christian Wulff jetzt Bestechung und Bestechlichkeit vor 15. März 2013 *''haz.de'': "Die staatsanwaltschaftlichen Ermittlungen gegen den früheren Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff wegen Bestechlichkeit könnten im April enden. Am Freitag verdichteten sich Hinweise, dass sich Wulff und die Staatsanwaltschaft auf eine Einstellung des Verfahrens verständigen könnten." Staatsanwaltschaft erwägt  Einstellung des Verfahrens gegen Christian Wulff 16. März 2013 *''spiegel.de'': "Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover will das Ermittlungsverfahren gegen den ehemaligen Bundespräsidenten und den Filmproduzenten David Groenewold einstellen. Im Gegenzug sollen beide zusammen bis zu 50.000 Euro zahlen. Wie der SPIEGEL aus Justizkreisen erfuhr, unterbreitete die Behörde den Verteidigern von Wulff und Groenewold am vergangenen Freitag ein entsprechendes Angebot." Staatsanwaltschaft will Verfahren gegen Wulff einstellen *''sueddeutsche.de'': "Jetzt aber scheint möglich, dass Wulff auch einer Einstellung nach 153a zustimmen könnte, nachdem die Staatsanwaltschaft kurz vor Ende der Ermittlungen den strafrechtlichen Vorwurf hochgeschraubt und Wulff möglicherweise ein Stück mürbe gemacht hatte. Es könnte ebenfalls sein, dass sich die Staatsanwaltschaft am Ende mit einer Geldauflage zufrieden geben wird, die niedriger als 10.000 Euro sein wird." Wulff kann auf Einstellung des Verfahrens hoffen *''tagesschau.de'': "Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover erwägt nach Informationen des ARD-Hauptstadtstudios, das Ermittlungsverfahren gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff einzustellen - gegen Zahlung einer Geldbuße. Demnach unterbreitete die Anklagebehörde den Verteidigern von Wulff das Angebot, das Verfahren gegen die Zahlung von 20.000 Euro einzustellen. Wulff habe bis Anfang April Zeit zu entscheiden, ob er darauf eingeht." Ermittlungen gegen Wulff eventuell vor dem Aus *''fr-online.de'': "Die seit mehr als einem Jahr laufenden Ermittlungen gegen den früheren Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff sollen nach übereinstimmenden Medienberichten eingestellt werden. Die Entscheidung könnte bereits im April fallen." Verfahren gegen Wulff vor Einstellung 23. März 2013 *''haz.de'': "Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover bietet dem früheren Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff das Ende der Ermittlungen an und erwartet von ihm dafür ausdrücklich kein Schuldeingeständnis." Staatsanwalt: Christian Wulff ist schon genug gestraft 29. März 2013 *''noz.de'': "Wegen des Angebots der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover an den früheren Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff hat ein Rechtsanwalt aus Karlsruhe Dienstaufsichtsbeschwerde eingereicht. Der Jurist hält die Vorgehensweise der Staatsanwaltschaft für gesetzeswidrig." Anwalt reicht Dienstaufsichtsbeschwerde ein 31. März 2013 *''bild.de'': "Über Ostern will sich Christian Wulff entscheiden: Lässt er es auf einen Prozess ankommen oder nimmt er das Angebot der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover an und zahlt 20 000 Euro? Dann wäre sein Korruptionsverfahren beendet." Weil sein Freund Deal mit Staatsanwaltschaft ablehnt - Doch Prozess um Wulff! April 2013 4. April 2013 *''handelsblatt.com'': "In der Korruptionsaffäre um Christian Wulff ist noch unklar, ob der Ex-Bundespräsident eine Geldauflage zahlen wird oder ob er es auf einen Prozess ankommen lässt. „Bis jetzt gibt es keine Reaktion“, sagte ein Sprecher der Staatsanwaltschaft am Donnerstag in Hannover. Eine Erklärung sei nicht unbedingt nötig, theoretisch reiche die Geldüberweisung. (...) Staatsanwaltschaft und Anwälte wollen sich nach Angaben des Sprechers am Montag in Hannover treffen. Eine Entscheidung über die Annahme des Angebots müsse an diesem Tag aber nicht fallen." Wulff kann sich auch später zu Deal äußern 5. April 2013 *''spiegel.de'': "Christian Wulff bleibt stur. Der Altbundespräsident lehnt das Angebot der Staatsanwaltschaft, das Verfahren gegen Geldauflage einzustellen, unter den derzeitigen Bedingungen offenbar ab. Am Montag treffen sich Wulffs Anwälte in Hannover mit der Anklage." Ehemaliger Bundespräsident: Wulff will Freispruch *''tagesschau.de'': "Ex-Bundespräsident Wulff muss sich in diesen Tagen entscheiden: Nimmt er ein Angebot der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover an, kann er gegen Zahlung von 20.000 Euro einer Anklage wegen Bestechlichkeit entgehen. Der ARD-Rechtsexperte Frank Bräutigam beantwortet für tagesschau.de Fragen zum Ermittlungsverfahren." FAQ zum Ermittlungsverfahren - Wird Wulff zahlen oder streiten? 6. April 2013 *''carta.de'': "Die heutige Lektüre der Süddeutschen Zeitung in Sachen Wulff hat mich, gelinde gesagt, verwundert. Die SZ stellt das juristische Verfahren in das Zentrum der Bewertung des Rücktritts von Wulff. Auf Seite 3 heißt es: „Unter anderem dieser Verdacht hat ausgereicht, um Wulff aus dem Amt zu fegen“." Wulff: Ein Verdacht, ein Bobbycar und die SZ-Berichterstattung **Obiger Beitrag nimmt Bezug auf sueddeutsche.de: (online bereits am 5. April) "Von den ursprünglichen Vorwürfen gegen Wulff ist trotz umfangreicher Ermittlungen fast nichts mehr geblieben: Von 21 Spuren haben 20 nichts ergeben. Das frühere Staatsoberhaupt hält deshalb auch die Zahlung einer Geldauflage für ungerechtfertigt - und fordert die Einstellung des Ermittlungsverfahrens ohne Auflagen." Wulff fordert völlige Einstellung des Verfahrens - leider wird dort bzw. hier nur die Seite 1 wiedergegeben. 7. April 2013 *''welt.de'': "Demnach würden sich Mandatsträger von Bund, Ländern und Gemeinden künftig strafbar machen, wenn sie für die Ausübung ihres Mandats einen Vorteil annehmen oder einfordern. Diese Regelung würde nicht nur für die Abgeordneten des Bundestags, sondern auch der Landtage und Gemeinderäte gelten. Gerade in der Lokalpolitik sei die Anfälligkeit für Korruption sehr hoch, vor allem wenn es um die Vergabe lukrativer Bauaufträge gehe, schreibt das Blatt. Kauder erwägt sogar, eine konkrete Summe aufzunehmen, ab der Korruption strafbar ist. "Die Grenze zur Korruption könnte bei 200 Euro verlaufen", schlug er vor." Rechtsausschuss will schnell Regelung gegen Abgeordnetenbestechung 8. April 2013 *''sueddeutsche.de'': "An diesem Montag werden die Anwälte von Christian Wulff den Staatsanwälten klarmachen: Ihr Mandat will vollständig freigesprochen werden vom Vorwurf der Bestechlichkeit. Es ist ein historisches Verfahren, erstmals geht der deutsche Staat gegen ein früheres Staatsoberhaupt vor. Doch nicht nur das Verhalten Wulffs, sondern auch das Vorgehen der Ermittler wirft Fragen auf. Ein Blick in die Akten." 21 Nichtigkeiten *''sueddeutsche.de'': "Eine stille Erledigung des Falles ist unwahrscheinlich: Die Staatsanwälte in Hannover zeigen sich unnachgiebig und halten an ihrer Anklage gegen Christian Wulff fest - obwohl von den Vorwürfen gegen den früheren Bundespräsidenten kaum etwas übrig geblieben ist." Wulff muss mit Anklage rechnen *''freiepresse.de'': "Im Ringen um ein Ende der langwierigen Ermittlungen gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff haben sich Staatsanwaltschaft und Verteidigung am Montag noch nicht auf ein greifbares Ergebnis geeinigt.Bei einem knapp einstündigen Gespräch ging es in Hannover um das Angebot der Ermittler, die seit Februar 2012 gegen Wulff und den Filmproduzenten David Groenewold laufenden Korruptionsermittlungen gegen Zahlung einer Geldauflage einzustellen. Über konkrete Inhalte wollte die Staatsanwaltschaft nichts sagen." Juristen beenden Gespräch zu Wulff ohne greifbares Ergebnis 9. April 2013 *''spiegel.de'': "Christian Wulff geht aufs Ganze: Der Ex-Bundespräsident besteht auf einer Einstellung des Verfahrens gegen ihn - und will auch keine Geldstrafe zahlen. Damit nimmt er ein mögliches Gerichtsverfahren in Kauf. (...) Ziel sei es, Wulff "vollständig zu rehabilitieren und zu entlasten"." Ermittlungen gegen Ex-Bundespräsident: Wulff lehnt Angebot der Staatsanwaltschaft ab 10. April 2013 *''kurier.at'': "Die Einstellung des Verfahrens gegen eine Geldauflage von 20.000 Euro: Der deutsche Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff hat dieses Angebot der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover abgelehnt. Hätte er gezahlt, wären die Korruptionsermittlungen eingestellt worden. Wulff muss nun mit einer Anklage rechnen. "Eine Verfahrenseinstellung unter den geforderten Auflagen ist nicht akzeptabel", erklärten Wulffs Anwälte. Die Vorwürfe seien unbegründet. "Das Verfahren war und ist ohne Wenn und Aber einzustellen", forderten sie. Wulff vertraue auf das Augenmaß des Gerichts, das eine Anklage erst noch zulassen müsste." Wulff sagt Nein zum Angebot der Staatsanwaltschaft *''sueddeutsche.de'': "Der Fall soll die Bevölkerung für Korruptionsvergehen sensibilisieren: Transparency International hält das Verfahren gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff für angemessen - auch wenn es nur noch um mehrere Hundert Euro geht." Transparency begrüßt Prozess gegen Wulff *''focus.de'': "Die Fronten sind verhärtet zwischen Christian Wulff (53) und der Staatsanwaltschaft von Hannover: Der Altbundespräsident will seine völlige Rehabilitierung vom Vorwurf der Bestechlichkeit erreichen, die Anklagebehörde möchte ein Gerichtsverfahren wegen Vorteilsnahme einleiten. Dabei geht es letztendlich um ein paar hundert Euro, die Wulff vom Filmfinanzier David Groenewold (39) genommen haben soll, um im Gegenzug dessen Filmprojekt „John Rabe“ zu unterstützen." Christian Wulff und „der gute Deutsche von Nanjing“ *''dradio.de'': "Christian Wulff habe sich als Bundespräsident in eine ausweglose Lage hineinmanövriert, sagt der Journalist Friedrich Nowottny. Er habe Anlass genug gegeben, kritisch über ihn und sein Finanzgehabe zu berichten. Manchmal seien die Medien aber nicht mehr Herr über ihr eigenes Handeln gewesen." Nowottny: Wulff ist über seine eigene Dummheit gestolpert *''dradio.de'': "Christian Wulff hat den Deal zur Einstellung des Verfahrens gegen ihn abgelehnt. Martin Heidemanns, stellvertretender "Bild"-Chefredakteur und Autor des Buchs "Affäre Wulff", hält das für richtig. Es sei die einzige Möglichkeit für den Ex-Bundespräsidenten zu beweisen, dass er sich rechtlich korrekt verhalten habe. Dennoch habe er viele Gründe für die Einschätzung geliefert, dass er der falsche Präsident war." "Bild"-Vizechef: Politisch hat Wulff seinen Ruf verspielt 12. April 2013 *''StA Hannover'': "Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover hat heute gegen Christian Wulff und David Groenewold Anklage vor dem Landgericht Hannover wegen des Vorwurfs der Bestechlichkeit bzw. Bestechung erhoben. David Groenewold wird darüber hinaus die Abgabe einer falschen Versicherung an Eides Statt zur Last gelegt. (...)" Anklage gegen Christian Wulff und David Groenewold *''kurier.at'': "Erstmals erhebt ein Staatsanwalt Anklage gegen ein ehemaliges deutsches Staatsoberhaupt: Wulff habe sich in der Zeit davor als CDU-Ministerpräsident der Bestechung schuldig gemacht, so der Staatsanwalt in Hannover. Über dessen Antrag auf einen Prozess gegen Wulff wird in den nächsten Monaten das Oberlandesgericht Hannover entscheiden." Staatsanwalt klagt Christian Wulff *''dw.de'': "So paradox es klingt: Die Anklage gegen Wulff bietet dem früheren Bundespräsidenten eine Chance. Er kann sein schwer angeschlagenes Image aufpolieren. Das letzte Wort in Sachen Wulff ist jedenfalls noch nicht gesprochen." Christian Wulffs letzte Hoffnung - eine Analyse *''sueddeutsche.de'': "753,90 Euro für einen Bittbrief - das war nach Einschätzung der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover der Tarif, für den im Jahr 2008 eine Gefälligkeit des niedersächsischen Ministerpräsidenten zu haben war. Für diese Summe, gewährt in Sachwerten, hat sich nach Ansicht der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover der damalige Regierungschef Christian Wulff (CDU) für seinen Freund, den Berliner Filmfinanzier David Groenewold, um einen Sponsor bemüht, die Siemens AG. Die Staatsanwaltschaft klagt Wulff daher der Bestechlichkeit an, Groenewold der Bestechung sowie der Abgabe einer falschen eidesstattlichen Versicherung." Cho Cho, Cosmo Tidbits und Chateaubriand *''stern.de'': "In der Aufklärung von Korruptionsstraftaten gilt der Jurist nach Angaben aus seinem Haus als ausgesprochener Spezialist. Allerdings gerieten seine Ermittlungen gegen Wulff in den vergangenen Monaten immer mehr in die Kritik - zum einen, weil sie extrem detailliert geführt wurden und sich mehr als ein Jahr hinzogen. In die Kritik geriet die Justiz aber auch, weil der Kern der Anklage trotz aufwendiger Recherchen immer mehr zusammenschrumpfte. Für Ärger sorgte ferner, dass laufend Details der Ermittlungen in die Öffentlichkeit gelangten." Porträt: Wulff-Chefermittler Eimterbäumer *''W&V'': "Eine vergleichende Presseschau 2012 vs 2013:" Vom Gejagten zum Gewinner? Wie die Medien in der Wulff-Berichterstattung das Lager wechseln *''Anwaltskanzlei Redeker Sellner Dahs'': "Der von der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover gegen Bundespräsidenten a. D. Christian Wulff formulierte Vorwurf der Bestechlichkeit – Zuschreibung von Vorteilen anlässlich des Aufenthaltes während des Oktoberfestes im September 2008, Brief vom 15. Dezember 2008 an die Siemens AG zur Bedeutung des Filmes „John Rabe“ über das Wirken des ehemaligen Siemens-Managers in China – ist unbegründet. Die Verteidigung wird der heute erwartungsgemäß zugestellten Anklage entgegentreten. Bundespräsident a. D. Christian Wulff vertraut auf die Unabhängigkeit, die Souveränität und das Augenmaß des Gerichts. (...)" Pressemitteilung 13. April 2013 *''tagesspiegel.de'': "Zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der Bundesrepublik soll sich ein ehemaliger Präsident vor Gericht verantworten. Der Rücktrittsgrund ist nicht mehr dabei." Ein historisches Verfahren *''sueddeutsche.de'': "Noch ist nicht entschieden, ob die Anklage gegen Christian Wulff zugelassen wird. Doch sollte es dazu kommen, muss der frühere Bundespräsident damit rechnen, seiner eigenen Frau im Gerichtssaal gegenüber zu sitzen - denn auch Bettina Wulffs Name steht auf der langen Zeugenliste." Bettina Wulff soll im Prozess aussagen *''dradio.de'': "Die Medien erscheinen in der Causa Wulff in zweifelhaftem Licht. Erst jagten sie den Bundespräsidenten aus dem Amt, nun loben sie sein Beharren, öffentlich seine Unschuld quittiert zu bekommen. Eine Frage der Ehre, kommentiert FR-Chefkorrespondent Joachim Frank." Nachgang eines Rücktritts *''tagesspiegel.de'': "Die Anklage gegen ihn ist gerechtfertigt, und Christian Wulff bleibt, was er war – ein Getriebener. Es heißt, es geht um die Ehre. In der Tat, um die ging es mal." Christian Wulff kann nicht mehr gewinnen 14. April 2013 *''focus.de'': "Wulff hatte gegenüber der Staatsanwaltschaft erklärt, erst durch die Berichterstattung in der „Bams“ am 15. Januar 2012 davon erfahren zu haben, dass Groenewold 400 Euro seiner Hotelrechnung bezahlt hatte. Zweifel der Staatsanwälte an dieser Version weckt dem Bericht zufolge jedoch ein Vermerk, den Wulff am 16. Januar 2012 für seine Berater im Bundespräsidialamt verfasste: „Soll ich die 400 Euro an Groenewold überweisen oder als privates Geschenk nachversteuern? Oder soll ich ihn hängen lassen, weil er mich darüber nicht informiert hat? Welche Empfehlung geben Sie?“" Staatsanwaltschaft wirft Christian Wulff Unglaubwürdigkeit vor 15. April 2013 *''augsburger-allgemeine.de'': "Doch die Einleitung des Ermittlungsverfahrens, die das politische Schicksal des bereits schwer angeschlagenen Präsidenten besiegelt hat, war gerechtfertigt. Alles andere wäre als Versuch der Vertuschung und Kniefall vor der politischen Klasse gewertet worden – gerade auch von jenen Medien, die nun Wulff zum bemitleidenswerten Opfer feindseliger Ermittler stilisieren.Die Geschichte des Rücktritts von Wulff braucht nicht umgeschrieben zu werden – auch dann nicht, wenn es zu einem Freispruch erster Klasse kommt und Wulff, was ihm menschlich zu gönnen wäre, seine Ehre zurückerlangt. Wulff ist nicht über irgendeinen „Kampagnenjournalismus“ gestürzt. Er musste gehen, weil er den moralischen Ansprüchen des höchsten Staatsamtes nicht genügt, mit verdeckten Karten gespielt und das Vertrauen der Bevölkerung wegen eigener Fehler verloren hat. Sein Rücktritt war unvermeidlich." Wulff kämpft um seine Ehre 16. April 2013 *''bildblog.de'': "Es ist das erste Mal, dass sich in Deutschland ein früheres Staatsoberhaupt vor Gericht verantworten soll. So steht es bei "Spiegel Online", der Deutschen Welle, der "Welt", beim Deutschlandradio Wissen und an vielen weiteren Stellen. Die Formulierung stammt von der Nachrichtenagentur AFP, die sie am Freitag um 11.08 Uhr verwendet hatte. Um zu verstehen, warum das so nicht stimmt, hilft es, kurz ein paar Semester Völkerrecht und Politikwissenschaften studieren — oder zumindest den Wikipedia-Artikel zur Rechtslage Deutschlands nach 1945 überfliegen.* Vor diesem Hintergrund ist der Fall Christian Wulff dann nicht mehr "das erste Mal, dass sich in Deutschland ein früheres Staatsoberhaupt vor Gericht verantworten soll", denn da gab es:" (...) Der erste Mann im Staate 19. April 2013 *''sueddeutsche.de'': "Der medial erfolgreichste Schachzug war die Verkoppelung der Alltagserfahrungen der Bürger mit denjenigen des Bürgers Christian Wulff, der sich durch seine "Offenbarungen" ständig hierzu anbot. Die Naivität des Angeklagten spielte der Banalisierung des Amtes in die Karten und öffnete dem bösartigen und sozialneidischen "kleinen Bürger" Tür und Tor. Gerade sein Versuch, sich als Mann aus der Mitte des Volkes darzustellen oder sich mit seiner Frau als das bei der bunten Presse beliebte Bild des erfolgreichen Paares zu zeigen, gab dem Feuer der Brandstifter, in dem der Vertrauensvorschuss verdampfte, stetig Nahrung. Das Publikum mag erfolgreiche Schauspieler, Finanzjongleure oder Fußballprofis bewundern, es ertrug schlussendlich aber nicht das Bild eines Parvenü im Schloss Bellevue." Wie die Medien die große Mehrheit mobilisierten 20. April 2013 *''focus.de'': "Der Celler Generalstaatsanwalt Frank Lüttig hat sich erstmals zum Verfahren gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff geäußert und die Anklage verteidigt. Die „Beweise“ dafür, dass Wulff sich bestechen ließ, seien „sehr stark“, sagte Lüttig in einem Interview mit dem FOCUS. Lüttig ist der Vorgesetzte der Staatsanwälte in Hannover, die seit Februar 2012 die Ermittlungen gegen Wulff führten." Generalstaatsanwalt hält Wulff-Beweise für „sehr stark“ *''welt.de'': "Der für die Ermittlungen gegen den ehemaligen Bundespräsidenten zuständige Chefankläger Frank Lüttig über akribische Untersuchungen, den Druck der Öffentlichkeit und Mitleid mit Christian Wulff." "Wir haben kein Interesse daran, Wulff plattzumachen" **Zur besseren Verständlichkeit von: "Lüttig: In dem Moment, als in der Presse zu lesen war, dass David Groenewold versucht, Beweise aus der Welt zu schaffen." Der von Herrn Lüttig vermutlich gemeinte Artikel "Neuer Wirbel um einen Wulff-Urlaub“ wurde auf bild.de depubliziert. `Erhalten` ist dort die Gegendarstellung von Herrn Groenewold. Hier ein Kommentar der ARD des betreffenden 8. Februar 2012. Siehe auch: Pressespiegel-WulffPlag dieses Datums. *''spiegel.de'': "Die Anklage gegen den früheren Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff hat den Ermittlern viel Kritik eingebracht. Im Interview mit dem SPIEGEL wehrt sich jetzt Generalstaatsanwalt Frank Lüttig und spricht von einer "lückenlosen Kette von Beweisen"." Staatsanwalt nennt Kritik an Wulff-Ermittlungen "bösartig" 23. April 2013 :Kommentar: *''stern.de: Hans-Ulrich Jörges: "Fürsorgliche Vernichtung" 26. April 2013 *''mz-web.de: "Derzeit ist nur der direkte Stimmenkauf bei einer Wahl oder einer Abstimmung im Plenum strafbar. Erlaubt ist dagegen, sich das Stimmenverhalten im Nachhinein vergüten zu lassen. Nicht nur im Ausland reagiert man darauf mit Unverständnis."'' Neues Gesetz gegen Korruption bei Abgeordneten :Kommentar: *''stern.de: ''Hans-Martin Tillack: "Vorsätzliche Täuschung" ("Eine Replik auf den Zwischenruf von Hans-Ulrich Jörges.") 29. April 2013 *''sueddeutsche.de: "Belegen Presseberichte, dass David Groenewold in der Affäre Wulff versuchte, Beweise zu vernichten? Die Anwälte des angeklagten Filmproduzenten nehmen Anstoß an Äußerungen des Celler Generalstaatsanwalts - und fordern eine Unterlassungserklärung." Ärger für den Ankläger Mai 2013 1. Mai 2013 *''fr-online.de'': "Der Filmproduzent David Groenewold geht gerichtlich gegen den Generalstaatsanwalt von Celle, Frank Lüttig vor. Groenewold ist in dem Korruptionsverfahren gegen den früheren Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff mitangeklagt." Groenewold verklagt Generalstaatsanwalt 2. Mai 2013 :Kommentar: *''freitag.de, Michael Jäger: "Ein Mann für gewisse Runden" 5. Mai 2013 *''taz.de: "Wulff soll Folgen haben: Schon in der Affäre um Privatkredite und Gratisurlaube des Ex-Bundespräsidenten und einstigen Ministerpräsidenten Christian Wulff (CDU) hatten SPD und Grüne in Niedersachsen mehr Transparenz im Umgang von Politik und Wirtschaft gefordert. Nach dem Wechsel von der Opposition in die Regierung will die Koalition jetzt klare Regeln schaffen." Register für Lobbyisten - Für mehr Durchblick *''welt.de'': "Der Richter Frank Rosenow soll im Spätsommer das Hauptverfahren gegen Christian Wulff eröffnen. Was ist das für ein Mann? Kollegen bewerten den 54-Jährigen als "Glücksfall" für den Ex-Präsidenten." Der Richter, der den Fall Wulff auf dem Tisch hat *''sueddeutsche.de'': "Jetzt Hoeneß, vorher Zumwinkel, Guttenberg und Wulff: Mit Repräsentanten, die zum Helden nicht länger taugen, geht die deutsche Gesellschaft oft gnadenlos um. Doch warum folgt auf ein meist eher mittelschweres Delikt immer eine exzessive Reaktion der Öffentlichkeit?" Deutschland, einig Prangerland 6. Mai 2013 *''otz.de'': "Es sieht so aus, als würde es um Christian Wulff und seine Gattin Bettina, nie ruhig werden. Doch es gibt auch erfreuliche Meldungen für die beiden. Denn die Hochzeitsreise, welche in Italien stattfand, hat definitiv kein juristisches Nachspiel." Wulffs Hochzeitsreise legitim 7. Mai 2013 *''focus.de'': "Entgegen früherer Ankündigungen setzen einige Großunternehmen auch nach der Affäre um Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff ihr Parteien-Sponsoring fort. Die Schatzmeister von CDU und SPD hatten etwa die Deutsche Bahn aufgefordert, weiter Geld fließen zu lassen." Baten Schatzmeister um Sponsoring?: Trotz Wulff-Affäre: Unternehmen zahlen weiter an Parteien 8. Mai 2013 *''W&V'': "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, Christian Wulff, Uli Hoeneß: Diese Namen stehen in Politik und Medien für Skandale, prägen die Tagesordnung der vergangenen Monate und aktuell den Medientreffpunkt Mitteldeutschland in Leipzig, wo namhafte Fachleute über die Rolle der Medien diskutieren." Treten Politiker oder Medien Skandale los? ** → Medientreffpunkt Mitteldeutschland 10. Mai 2013 *''rp-online.de'': "Locker, entspannt und gut vorbereitet versucht er sich am Freitag, auf der politischen Bühne zurückzumelden. Beim ersten öffentlichen Auftritt seit seiner Anklage wegen Korruption setzt er sich in Hannover als Weltpolitiker und Japan-Kenner in Szene." Ein strahlender Wulff gibt den Staatsmann *''ndr.de'': "Vielleicht lag das große Interesse der Medien dann doch eher am gescheiterten Bundespräsidenten. "Mir geht es gut", antwortete Wulff den Pressevertretern auf die höflichen Fragen nach seinem Befinden." Wulff - ein Name, ein Pflichttermin? *''welt.de'': "Er habe bereits Interviewanfragen von nahezu allen deutschen Medien, lässt er die Reporter wissen, die ihm sicherheitshalber schon mal ihre Visitenkarten zuschieben. Aber ob, und, wenn ja, wann er all die Fragen beantworten wolle, die sich seit seinem Rücktritt im Februar 2012 angehäuft haben, das wisse er zu diesem Zeitpunkt leider nicht." Die braun gebrannte Lockerheit des Christian Wulff 12. Mai 2013 *''bild.de'': "Laut Anklageschrift stehen auf der Zeugenliste etliche Prominente, unter anderem EU-Kommissar Günther Oettinger, Niedersachsens früherer Ministerpräsident David McAllister, TV-Moderatorin Sabine Christiansen, Air-Berlin-Gründer Joachim Hunold sowie Top-Manager von Konzernen wie Volkswagen, Porsche und TUI. (...) Organisator Schmidt hat laut Anklage Glaeseker mehrere Gratisurlaube und Freiflüge spendiert. Im Gegenzug soll der damalige Staatssekretär für Schmidt Sponsorengelder eingeworben haben. Sollte das Gericht die Anklage zulassen, wird der Prozess voraussichtlich im Herbst beginnen." Glaeseker-Prozess | Wulff ist Zeuge der Anklage gegen seinen Ex-Sprecher 13. Mai 2013 *''digitalfernsehen.de'': "Nach Sat.1 will nun auch die ARD den Fall Cristian Wulff für das TV-Publikum aufarbeiten. Anstatt eines Spielfilms plant der öffentlich-rechtliche Rundfunk jedoch eine Dokumentation mit dem Titel "Schloss und Amt"." ARD plant Doku über den Fall Christian Wulff 27. Mai 2013 *''focus.de'': "Die Empörung war groß, als nach dem Rücktritt von Bundespräsident Christian Wulff bekannt wurde, dass er trotz Kurz-Amtszeit den vollen Ehrensold erhält. Daran wird sich künftig nichts ändern: Eine Neuregelung ist nach FOCUS-Informationen gescheitert." Trotz Affäre um Wulff: Bundespräsidenten kassieren weiter den vollen Ehrensold 31. Mai 2013 *''rp-online.de'': "Das Landgericht Hannover habe noch nicht über die Zulassung der Anklage entschieden, sagte Sprecher Martin Grote am Freitag der Nachrichtenagentur dpa. "Es gibt noch keine Entscheidung der Kammer. Es ist auch nicht davon auszugehen, dass das in den nächsten Tagen passieren wird."" Anklage gegen Wulff wird noch geprüft Juni 2013 1. Juni 2013 *''rp-online.de'': "Das Landgericht Hannover habe noch nicht über die Zulassung der Anklage entschieden, sagte Sprecher Martin Grote am Freitag der Nachrichtenagentur dpa. "Es gibt noch keine Entscheidung der Kammer. Es ist auch nicht davon auszugehen, dass das in den nächsten Tagen passieren wird."" Anklage gegen Wulff wird noch geprüft * ruhrbarone.de: "Die Doktorarbeit von Uwe Krüger untersucht, welchen Einfluss Eliten auf die Berichterstattung haben und zeigt die Netzwerke der wichtigen Menschen in Wirtschaft, Politik und Journalismus. Statt einen offenen Marktplatz an Ideen abzubilden, vertreten Journalisten demnach oft die Positionen der Herrschenden. Nach Uwe Krüger spitzt sich überall in Europa und in der ganzen Welt der Konflikt «Elite gegen das Volk» zu. Dabei stehen die Journalisten allzu oft auf der Seite der Eliten. Diese Erkenntnis ergibt sich aus der von der Fakultät für Sozialwissenschaften und Philosophie der Universität Leipzig angenommenen Dissertation „Meinungsmacht: Der Einfluss von Eliten auf Leitmedien und Alpha-Journalisten – eine kritische Netzwerkanalyse“."Der Einfluss der Eliten auf deutsche Journalisten und Medien *''dradio.de'': "Quote und Boulevard statt Enthüllung und sorgfältiger Recherche? Bei einer Gesprächsrunde in Neuhardenberg klagten prominente Medienleute wie Hans Leyendecker und Günter Wallraff über den vermeintlichen Niedergang des investigativen Journalismus." Recherchieren oder runterschreiben? *''tagesanzeiger.ch'': "Der Sturm der Entrüstung erhebt sich schnell: Je unhistorischer jemand denkt, desto moralischer urteilt er. Wo liegen die Ursachen dieser verbreiteten neuen Befindlichkeit?" Empört euch nicht! 11. Juni 2013 *''tagesspiegel.de'': "Es wird kein Gesetz gegen Abgeordnetenbestechung geben. Dabei wären die Abgeordneten glaubwürdiger, wenn sie sich rechtliche Regeln gegen Korruption in den eigenen Reihen geben würde. (...) Beamte machen sich strafbar, wenn sie Geld für eine Leistung annehmen. Es ist schwer vermittelbar, warum das für Abgeordnete nicht gelten soll. Vorschläge, wie Bestechung angemessen geahndet werden könnte, gibt es genug. Nur weigern sich viele Politiker seit Jahren, darüber überhaupt zu debattieren." Gesetz gegen Korruption gescheitert Abgeordnete dürfen nicht bestechlich seinAbgeordnete dürfen nicht bestechlich sein 12. Juni 2013 *''bundestag.de'': "Nach einem harten Schlagabtausch zwischen Koalition und Opposition haben Union und FDP am Mittwoch im Rechtsausschuss zum wiederholten Male eine Vertagung der Abstimmung über Pläne von SPD, Linken und Grünen durchgesetzt, die Korruption in Parlamenten strafrechtlich schärfer bekämpfen wollen. Sprecher der Opposition kritisierten, dass es als Folge dieser Entscheidung der Koalition vor der Bundestagswahl nicht mehr zu einer Neuregelung zur Frage der Bestechlichkeit von Abgeordneten kommen werde. Seitens der SPD hieß es, man hoffe, dass dieses Thema in der nächsten Legislaturperiode „konstruktiver“ angegangen werden. Die Linke sah in dem Vertagungsbeschluss die „letale Dosis“ für die Gesetzesvorhaben, eine Verschärfung des Vorgehens gegen Korruption in Parlamenten habe sich damit erledigt. Der Debatte und der Abstimmung im Ausschuss unter Leitung der Vizevorsitzenden Halina Wawzyniak (Linke) lagen drei Gesetzentwürfe von SPD (17/8613), der Linken (17/1412) und der Grünen (17/5933) zugrunde." Opposition kritisiert Aus für schärfere Bekämpfung von Korruption in Parlamenten *''tagesspiegel.de'': "Aussitzen, vertagen, blockieren: Abgeordnetenbestechung bleibt weiter fast straffrei. Deutschland schafft es nicht, eine UN-Konvention gegen Korruption in geltendes Recht umzusetzen." Schmieren und schmieren lassen Warum Abgeordnete vergebens für ein Gesetz zum Kampf gegen Korruption kämpfen 13. Juni 2013 *''taz.de'': "Was hat Deutschland mit Syrien und mit dem Sudan gemeinsam? Eine leidige Geschichte. Keines dieser Länder hat die Antikorruptionskonvention der UN ratifiziert - im Gegensatz zu über 140 anderen Staaten. Die Regierungskoalition zeigte in den letzten Monaten deutlich, dass sie auch nicht willens ist, Schritte in diese Richtung zu tun und blockiert seit Anfang des Jahres im Rechtsausschuss die Diskussion um ein verschärftes Gesetz zur Bestrafung von Abgeordnetenbestechung." Gesetz zur Abgeordnetenbestechung - Koalition kämpft gegen Transparenz 15. Juni 2013 *''isarrunde.de'': Eine aktuelle Rückschau/Diskussion/Aufarbeitung von Presse-Granden zur Causa (ca. 30min): Solide Recherchen oder mediale Kampagnen? Wulff, Hoeness & Co. **Weitere Beiträge: http://www.isarrunde.de/nr13 17. Juni 2013 *''cicero.de'': "Vor gut einem Jahr musste Bundespräsident Christian Wulff zurücktreten. Die Dämonisierung Wulffs hat sich binnen weniger Monate verwandelt in mediale Mitleidsbekundungen, die ihn erst recht lächerlich machen" Demütigung im blütenweißen Kleid des Mitgefühls *''handelsblatt.com'': "Die CDU muss im laufenden Bundestagswahlkampf voraussichtlich mit weniger Unternehmensspenden auskommen als in den zurückliegenden Bundestagswahlkämpfen. Bei den Großspenden über 50.000 Euro hat die Partei bislang erst 200.000 Euro eingenommen; im Wahljahr 2009 waren es bis Mitte Juni bereits eine Million Euro, wie das Handelsblatt berichtet." Parteien nehmen im Wahljahr weniger Großspenden ein 23. Juni 2013 *''mvpo.de'': "Der frühere Bundespräsident Christian Wulff und der Filmhändler David Groenewold, die beide der Korruption verdächtigt werden, haben beim Landgericht Hannover eine schriftliche Erklärung abgegeben." Wulff und Groenewold haben vor Gericht eine schriftliche Erklärung abgegeben 25. Juni 2013 *''spiegel.de'': "Die Organisation Lobbycontrol stellt Schwarz-Gelb ein verheerendes Zeugnis aus: Von der Mövenpick-Spende an die FDP bis zum Seitenwechsel des CDU-Staatsministers Eckart von Klaeden - die Liste fragwürdiger Aktivitäten und Wirtschaftskontakte in dieser Wahlperiode ist lang." Regierung blockiert Kampf gegen Abgeordnetenbestechung Lobbyreport: Regierung blockiert Kampf gegen Abgeordnetenbestechung Regierung blockiert Kampf gegen Abgeordnetenbestechung *''heise.de'': "In seinem neuen Buch Die Machtmaschine - Sex, Lügen und Politik beschreibt der Journalist Sascha Adamek die Bundesrepublik als Hort mächtiger Netzwerke, die ihre Politik nicht mehr direkt und konfrontativ durchsetzen, sondern im Verborgenen agieren und dabei geschickt über die Medien die Verfehlungen der Politiker nutzen, um sie gefügig zu machen oder sie zum aus ihrer Machtsphäre zu drängen." Politik über die Medien-Bande gespielt *''blogs.stern.de'': "Heute hat es der Bundestag erneut beschlossen: Bestechung im Bundestag? Gibt es nicht. Muss man also auch nicht bekämpfen." Flirt mit der Lobby 27. Juni 2013 *''spiegel.de'': "Der Bundestag hat strengere Regeln gegen die Korruption von Abgeordneten abgelehnt. Einen entsprechenden Gesetzentwurf von Rot-Grün haben Union und FDP mit ihrer Mehrheit abgeschmettert. Die SPD spricht von einer Blamage für die Demokratie." Bundestag: Schwarz-Gelb verhindert schärfere Regeln gegen Abgeordnetenbestechung 30. Juni 2013 *''bild.de'': "Der Verteidiger bestreitet die Korruptionsvorwürfe und attackiert die Staatsanwälte: Sie hätten den früheren Bundespräsidenten zum Lügner erniedrigt" Ex-Präsident Christian Wulff | Mit 65 Seiten voller Zorn will Wulffs Anwalt den Prozess verhindern *''augsburger-allgemeine.de'': "Formell betrachtet geht es um bescheidene 760 Euro – für Wulff dagegen geht es nicht nur um seine Reputation, sondern auch um deutlich höhere Summen. Das „Angebot“ der Justiz, das Verfahren gegen eine Art Geldbuße von 20.000 Euro einzustellen, hat er im April abgelehnt. Sein Ziel sei es, sich „vollständig zu rehabilitieren und zu entlasten“, hatte er damals mitteilen lassen. Als gelernter Anwalt weiß Wulf aber auch: Wenn er freigesprochen wird, weil die Beweislage zu dünn ist, müsste die Staatskasse die Kosten des Verfahrens und auch die Honorare seiner Anwälte übernehmen. Nach bislang nicht bestätigten Berichten hat er mit der renommierten Kanzlei Redeker, Sellner, Dahs ein Tageshonorar von 4.000 Euro vereinbart." Christian Wulff wehrt sich Juli 2013 1. Juli 2013 *''moz.de'': "Das Landgericht Hannover hat eine genaue Überprüfung der Stellungnahmen der Anwälte von Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff zur Korruptionsanklage angekündigt. Die drei Juristen hätten sich in separaten Erklärungen geäußert, sagte ein Sprecher des Landgerichts am Montag. Der Bonner Anwalt Bernd Müssig habe eine 66-seitige Stellungnahme eingereicht, die beiden anderen Verteidiger hätten sich kürzer gefasst." Gericht prüft drei Stellungnahmen von Wulff-Anwälten 9. Juli 2013 *''transparency.de'': "Die Antikorruptionsorganisation Transparency International hat heute die Ergebnisse des Globalen Korruptionsbarometer 2013 vorgestellt. Die Bevölkerungsumfrage in 107 Ländern untersucht, wie korrupt einzelne Sektoren wahrgenommen werden. In Deutschland schneiden auf einer Skala von eins (überhaupt nicht korrupt) bis fünf (höchst korrupt) Justiz (2,6), Polizei (2,7), aber auch das Bildungswesen (2,7) besonders gut ab. Spitzenreiter - im negativen Sinne - sind die politischen Parteien (3,8) und die Privatwirtschaft (3,7). Auch weltweit werden die politischen Parteien am häufigsten als die korruptesten Institutionen wahrgenommen. Auffällig ist das vergleichsweise schlechte Abschneiden der Medien (3,6) in Deutschland. Sie rangieren erstmals hinter der Öffentlichen Verwaltung (3,4) und dem Parlament (3,4). Nichtregierungsorganisationen liegen mit 3,0 Punkten im Mittelfeld." Globales Korruptionsbarometer 2013: Medien werden erstmals als korrupter wahrgenommen als Öffentliche Verwaltung und Parlament * dw.de: "Korruption wird weltweit immer stärker als Problem wahrgenommen. Als besonders anfällig für Bestechung gelten politische Parteien und öffentliche Verwaltung. Experten sprechen von einer Gefahr für die Demokratie." Korruption gefährdet Demokratie 12. Juli 2013 *''derblindefleck.de'': "Der Niedersächsische Landesrechnungshof stuft Richter als besonders korruptionsgefährdet ein. Denn: Sie entscheiden jedes Jahr über die Verwendung von ca. 100 Millionen Euro, die die Justiz als Geldauflagen in Prozessen einnimmt. Dieses Geld vergeben die Gerichte an gemeinnützige Vereine oder die Staatskasse. Wer wie viel Geld bekommt, entscheiden letztlich allein die Richter. Staatsanwälte haben nur ein Vorschlagsrecht. Inzwischen gibt es sogar Marketingunternehmen, die Vereinen helfen, auf die Empfängerlisten zu kommen. Über diese in jedem Gerichtsbezirk existierenden Geldflüsse wird in den Medien kaum berichtet." Wie Richter ohne Kontrolle Geld aus Prozessen verteilen *''oberverwaltungsgericht.niedersachsen.de'': "Der 13. Senat des Niedersächsischen Oberverwaltungsgerichts hat mit Beschluss vom 12. Juli 2013 - 13 ME 112/13 - in einem Beschwerdeverfahren eine Entscheidung des Verwaltungsgerichts Hannover vom 31. Mai 2013 - 1 B 3100/13 - bestätigt, mit der ein auf die Unterlassung von Äußerungen gerichteter Eilantrag des Filmproduzenten David Groenewold abgelehnt worden ist. Dieser hat gegen den Celler Generalstaatsanwalt im Eilverfahren einen Unterlassungsanspruch wegen ehrverletzender unwahrer Tatsachenbehauptungen geltend gemacht." Keine einstweilige Anordnung gegen Generalstaatsanwalt auf Antrag von David Groenewold 14. Juli 2013 *''spiegel.de'': "Im November könnte Christian Wulff sich in Hannover wegen Bestechlichkeit vor Gericht verantworten müssen. Das Landgericht Hannover will nach Informationen des SPIEGEL im August darüber entscheiden. Es geht um einen Oktoberfestbesuch, zu dem es widersprüchliche Aussagen geben soll." Wulff droht im Herbst Gerichtsverfahren wegen Bestechlichkeit 16. Juli 2013 *''lto.de'': "Das Niedersächsische OVG hat einen Antrag David Groenewolds abgelehnt, der auf die Unterlassung der Äußerung gerichtet ist, er habe versucht, "Beweise aus der Welt zu schaffen". Der Filmproduzent hatte den Unterlassungsanpruch wegen ehrverletzender und unwahrer Tatsachenbehauptungen des Celler Generalstaatsanwalts in einem Zeitungsartikel geltend gemacht." Groenewold hat keinen Unterlassungsanspruch gegen Generalstaatsanwalt **''oberverwaltungsgericht.niedersachsen.de'': Keine einstweilige Anordnung gegen Generalstaatsanwalt auf Antrag von David Groenewold 17. Juli 2013 *''theeuropean.de'': "Die Ankündigung des Staatsministers Eckart von Klaeden, nach der Bundestagswahl 2013 zur Daimler AG zu wechseln, wirft die Frage nach der Verflechtung politischer und wirtschaftlicher Macht auf. Timo Lange von Lobbycontrol sprach mit Martin Krybus über derartige Seitenwechsel, Parteienfinanzierung und Edward Snowden." „Lobbyismus ist nicht per se schlecht“ 18. Juli 2013 *''sueddeutsche.de'': "Es geht um 759 Euro, um Freundschaften und Zimmerpreise. Die Verteidiger des früheren Bundespräsidenten Wulff kämpfen dafür, dass es nicht zu einem Hauptverfahren kommt. Das letzte Wort hat ein Richter, der schon mal einem alkoholkranken Zeugen einen Schluck Schnaps erlaubte." Spurensuche im Bayerischen Hof *''rechtslupe.de'': "Bei dem von der Staatsanwaltschaft in Bezug auf Herrn Wulff und Herrn Groenewold in der Presse geäußerten Satz, dass David Groenewold versucht habe, “Beweise aus der Welt zu schaffen”, muss dem Durchschnittsleser klar gewesen sei, dass die im Zeitungsartikel in Bezug genommene Presseberichterstattung keineswegs vom Generalstaatsanwalt oder der zuständigen Staatsanwaltschaft als “Beweis” angesehen werden konnte, sondern lediglich als Anlass für die Aufnahme von Ermittlungen, um den damit in Zusammenhang stehenden möglicherweise strafrechtlich relevanten Sachverhalt weiter aufzuklären." Der Generalstaatsanwalt und der “Vertuschungsvorwurf” 26. Juli 2013 *''berliner-zeitung.de'': "Der ehemalige Bundespräsident Christian Wulff arbeitet mühselig daran, seinen Ruf wiederherzustellen. Nun ist sein Versuch gescheitert, ein Buch über ihn aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen." Fall Christian Wulff: Gezielt gestreute Gerüchte 27. Juli 2013 *''fr-online.de'': "Das Landgericht Hamburg entscheidet, dass sich Christian Wulff Veröffentlichungen über Privates gefallen lassen muss. Das Gericht hält ihm vor, dass er einst selbst die eigene Familie an die Öffentlichkeit gebracht hat." Christian Wulff, der öffentliche Mensch August 2013 8. August 2013 *''stern.de'': "Der ehemalige Bundespräsident Christian Wulff und seine Frau Bettina konnten ihr Haus in Großburgwedel bei Hannover mit einem deutlichen Aufschlag verkaufen. Wie der stern.de vorliegende Kaufvertrag vom 13. Februar 2013 belegt, erzielte das seit Januar 2013 getrennt lebende Paar 650.000 Euro für die Immobilie. Im Herbst 2008 hatten der damalige Ministerpräsident und seine Frau das Gebäude noch für 415.000 Euro gekauft." Wulff verkauft sein Haus mit 235.000 Euro Aufschlag **Siehe hierzu auch die FAZ v. 13.01.2012: Wulff profitiert von Investitionen des Landes Niedersachsen *''welt.de'': "Eins mal gleich vorweg. Es geht hier wieder mal um Spekulationen. Um Merkwürdigkeiten, Durchstechereien und Verdächtigungen im Fall Wulff, der Medien und Menschen jetzt schon fünf Jahre umtreibt, die einen mehr, die anderen weniger. Die einen länger, die anderen noch nicht ganz so lange." Mieser Beigeschmack beim Hausverkauf der Wulffs 11. August 2013 *''sn-online.de'': "War Olaf Glaeseker, der ehemalige Sprecher von Ex-Bundespräsident Wulff, bestechlich? Nein, finden seine Anwälte. Mit einem 69 Seiten langen Schreiben versuchen sie, das Landgericht Hannover zur Einstellung des Verfahrens gegen Glaeseker zu bewegen." Glaeseker weist Vorwurf der Bestechlichkeit zurück *''ndr.de'': "Es tut sich mal wieder was im Justiz-Dschungel um Christian Wulff und Olaf Glaeseker. Die Aktenordner dürften mittlerweile mehrere Regale füllen, und nun kommt ein weiteres umfangreiches Dokument hinzu. Glaeseker, der ehemalige Sprecher von Altbundespräsident Wulff, hat den Vorwurf der Bestechlichkeit zurückgewiesen. Ein 69-seitiges Schreiben haben seine Anwälte eingereicht. Darin widerspricht Glaeseker auch seinem ehemaligen Chef und Vertrauten Wulff - dessen Anklageerwiderung umfasst übrigens 66 Seiten." Glaeseker streitet Bestechlichkeit ab 12. August 2013 *''faz.net''. "Die Rechtsanwälte des früheren Sprechers von Christian Wulff, Olaf Glaeseker, unterstellen dem früheren Bundespräsidenten eine „fehlerhafte Erinnerung“ in seinen Aussagen gegenüber der Staatsanwaltschaft." Glaeseker widerspricht Wulff *''sueddeutsche.de'': ""Dann guck ich mal, watt noch geht": Olaf Glaeseker, Sprecher des einstigen Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff, muss sich vor dem Landgericht Hannover Bestechungsvorwürfen stellen. Parallel wird der Fall Wulff verhandelt, in dem es zwar um weniger Geld, aber um ungleich mehr Ehrverlust geht. In den Hauptrollen der Gerichtsakten: zwei Schnullis und ein Knödel. " Schnullis Umarmungen 14. August 2013 *''tagesspiegel.de'': "Mit zahlreichen Details weist Niedersachsens Ex-Regierungssprecher Olaf Glaeseker sämtliche Korruptionsvorwürfe zurück. Und widerspricht seinem ehemaligem Chef Christian Wulff. " Ex-Sprecher Glaeseker belastet Christian Wulff 15. August 2013 *''welt.de'': "Erstmals in der Geschichte der Bundesrepublik muss sich ein früheres Staatsoberhaupt vor Gericht verantworten: Das Landgericht Hannover will gegen Wulff einen Prozess wegen Vorteilsnahme eröffnen." Prozess gegen Wulff beginnt am 1. November *''focus.de'': "Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff muss sich offenbar ab dem 1. November vor Gericht verantworten. Laut einem Medienbericht wird es in dem Verfahren nicht mehr um Bestechlichkeit gehen, sondern um Vorteilsnahme." Ex-Bundespräsident vor Gericht: Wulff-Prozess sorgt für Verwirrung – Anklage oder nicht? 18. August 2013 *''focus via mesh-web.de'': "In der Korruptionsaffäre um den früheren niedersächsischen Regierungssprecher Olaf Glaeseker hat jetzt auch Event-Manager Manfred Schmidt Stellung bezogen. Nach einem Bericht des Nachrichtenmagazins "Focus" weist er in einem 27-seitigen Schreiben an das Landgericht Hannover den Verdacht der Bestechung zurück und widerspricht der Zeugenaussage von Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff." Manfred Schmidt: Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff hat vor Gericht gelogen *''ndr.de'': "Schmidt schreibe dagegen, der frühere niedersächsische Ministerpräsident sei immer informiert gewesen. Wulff habe sich sogar ausdrücklich dafür bedankt, dass seine erste Frau Christiane nach der Trennung bei ihm zusammen mit Glaeseker Urlaub machen konnte. Die Staatsanwälte werfen Schmidt vor, er haben Glaeseker für das Anwerben von Sponsoren für den Nord-Süd-Dialog mit Gratisurlauben belohnt." Glaeseker-Affäre: Event-Manager widerspricht 19. August 2013 *''focus.de'': "In der Korruptionsaffäre um den früheren niedersächsischen Regierungssprecher Olaf Glaeseker hat erstmals Event-Manager Manfred Schmidt Stellung bezogen" Attacke gegen Wulff 23. August 2013 *''transparency.de'': "Einen Monat vor der Bundestagswahl stellt die Antikorruptionsorganisation Transparency International Deutschland die Parteien auf den Prüfstand: Welche politischen Initiativen zur Korruptionsbekämpfung wurden in den letzten vier Jahren ergriffen und was kündigen die Parteien in ihren Wahlprogramme 2013 an? Der Bericht „Integritätsradar zur Bundestagswahl 2013“ umfasst eine Analyse der Themen Abgeordnetenbestechung, Parteienfinanzierung, Nebentätigkeiten von Abgeordneten, Drehtüreffekt, Lobbyregister, Unternehmensstrafrecht, Korruptionsregister in der öffentlichen Vergabe, Informationsfreiheit, Korruption bei Ärzten und Hinweisgeberschutz." Integritätsradar zur Bundestagswahl 2013 25. August 2013 *''bild.de'': "Muss erstmals in Deutschland ein früheres Staatsoberhaupt vor Gericht? Montag kommt in Hannover die Zweite Große Strafkammer des Landgerichts zur abschließenden Beratung im Fall Wulff zusammen. Wie BILD am SONNTAG aus Justizkreisen erfuhr, wird der Vorsitzende Richter Frank Rosenow die Anklage der Staatsanwaltschaft gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff und den Berliner Filmproduzenten David Groenewold zulassen." Montag wird die Anklage gegen den Ex-Präsidenten zugelassen | Wulff kann sich vom Prozess freikaufen -Für weniger als 20 000 Euro *''swr.de'': "Der Vorwurf der Bestechlichkeit steht seit Monaten im Raum. Ob deshalb nun gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Wulff Anklage erhoben wird und es zu einem Prozess kommt, will das Landgericht Hannover Anfang diese Woche bekannt geben. Die Juristen haben mehrere Möglichkeiten einer Entscheidung." Gericht entscheidet im Fall Wulff - Zulassen, abweisen oder abmildern? 27. August 2013 *''spiegel.de'': "Christian Wulff muss sich vor Gericht verantworten: Das Landgericht Hannover hat entschieden, die Anklage gegen den Ex-Bundespräsidenten zuzulassen. Es geht um Vorteilsnahme, Vorteilsgewährung - und um weniger als 800 Euro." Vorwurf der Vorteilsnahme: Wulff muss vor Gericht *''ndr.de'': "In ihrer Anklageschrift zeichnen die Staatsanwälte auf 79 Seiten das Bild eines mehrjährigen Näheverhältnisses zwischen dem Bundespräsidenten a.D. Christian Wulff und dem Filmunternehmer David Groenewold, das im Ergebnis als Korruption zu beurteilen sei. Danach hat Wulff sich während seiner Zeit als Ministerpräsident in Niedersachsen immer wieder zu Reisen nach Sylt, Capri und München einladen lassen. Im Gegenzug habe er sich erkenntlich gezeigt, in dem er sich für die geschäftlichen Interessen Groenewolds kraft seines Amtes als Ministerpräsident einsetzte." Ein "mehrjähriges Näheverhältnis" *''tagesschau.de'': "Für den Vorwurf der Bestechlichkeit hat das Landgericht Hannover keinen "hinreichenden Tatverdacht" gesehen, wohl aber für den der Vorteilsannahme im Amt. Aus diesem Grund wurde das Hauptverfahren gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Wulff und Filmproduzent Groenewold zugelassen. Es soll am 1. November beginnen. ARD-Rechtsexperte Frank Bräutigam beantwortet die wichtigsten Fragen zum Prozess und wie er ausgehen könnte." Wie geht es im Fall Wulff weiter? *''bild.de'': "Im November soll es am Landgericht Hannover so sein: Vor Frank Rosenow (54) muss sich ein ehemaliges Staatsoberhaupt verantworten. Wer ist der Richter, der den Prozess gegen den gleichaltrigen Ex-Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff (54) leitet?" Frank Rosenow | Dieser Richter entscheidet im Fall Wulff *''spiegel.de'': "Mit Christian Wulff steht erstmals ein deutscher Ex-Bundespräsident vor Gericht. Die Richter wollen nicht nur den fraglichen Besuch auf dem Oktoberfest aufarbeiten, sondern das gesamte Beziehungsgeflecht zum Filmfinanzierer David Groenewold. Für Wulff könnte es peinlich werden." Wulff droht Mammutprozess *''washingtonpost.com'': "A German court says the country’s former president will go on trial on corruption charges in November. The Hannover state court announced Tuesday it had accepted prosecutors’ case against Christian Wulff, though knocked down charges from bribery to the lesser charge of accepting favors. It scheduled a trial to begin November 1." Former German president to stand trial on allegations of accepting favors while state governor *''bbc.co.uk'': "Former German President Christian Wulff has been charged with corruption in a scandal which prompted his resignation last year. Mr Wulff, 53, stepped down in February after less than two years in the post. He is alleged to have accepted the payment of hotel bills by a film producer in return for favours while he was premier of Lower Saxony." Former German President Wulff charged with corruption *''hurriyetdailynews.com'': "Germany’s former president Christian Wulff, who resigned amid a scandal last year, will face court on charges of accepting a favor while in office, justice officials said Aug.27. Wulff, 54, who was Germany’s youngest president and served less than two years in the largely ceremonial job, will become the country’s first former head of state to answer charges in court." German ex-leader to face trial over scandal *''landgericht-hannover.niedersachsen.de'': "Mit Beschluss vom heutigen Tage hat die 2. Große Strafkammer des Landgerichts Hannover das Hauptverfahren gegen die Angeklagten Christian Wulff und David Groenewold eröffnet." Presseinformation im Verfahren gegen C. Wulff u. a. *''redeker.de'': Pressemitteilung von RA Prof. Dr. Bernd Müssig und RA Prof. Dr. Michael Nagel *''augsburger-allgemeine.de'': "1957 in Bonn geboren, absolvierte er 1986 das zweite Staatsexamen. Nur ein Jahr später landete er bei der Kanzlei Redeker-Sellner-Dahs in seiner Heimatstadt. Einsatzgebiet: Presserecht und Medien. Bis heute ist er der Kanzlei treu. Typisch Lehr. Der passionierte Marathonläufer gilt als so beharrlich wie verlässlich – und als seriös. Letzteres, gepaart mit kühler Kompetenz, unterscheidet ihn von vielen Kollegen in der Mediensparte." Anwalt Gernot Lehr: Der Beschützer von Christian Wulff *''moz.de'': "Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff ist über die jüngsten Indiskretionen zur Entscheidung des Landgerichtes Hannover verärgert. "Seine erste spontane Reaktion war Verärgerung, weil er sich wie wir die Frage stellt, wie es sein kann, dass diese Entscheidung schon eine Woche zuvor in den Medien kolportiert wird", sagte Wulffs Verteidiger Michael Nagel am Dienstag der dpa in Hannover." Wulff verärgert über Indiskretion bei Gericht : Kommentare: *''fr-online.de'', Stephan Hebel: Gefährliche Nähe *''berlinerzeitung.de'', Christian Bommarius: Christian Wulff als Herr Turtur *''taz.de'', Christian Rath: Kleine Korruption *''noz.de'', Burkhart Ewert: So richtig und doch falsch *''dradio.de'', Stefan Detjen: Einstellen, hohes Gericht *''heute.de'', Frank Buchwald: Wulff im Mediensturm: An sich selbst gescheitert *''nordbayern.de'', Dieter W. Rockenmaier: Wulff hätte es besser wissen müssen *''stuttgarter-zeitung.de'', Armin Käfer: Wulff unter Wölfen *''stern.de'', Hans-Martin Tillack: Wulff, nur eine Lappalie? 28. August 2013 *INFO: Zur vermeintlich ersten Anklage gegen ein deutsches Staatsoberhaupt --> siehe auch die Wikipediaeinträge über den Reichspräsidenten Karl Dönitz und den Staatsratsvorsitzenden Egon Krenz *''dradio.de'': "Von den vielen möglichen Anklagepunkten gegen Altbundespräsident Christian Wulff ist nur der Vorwurf der Vorteilsnahme übrig geblieben. Trotzdem war sein Rücktritt richtig, sagt Hans Leyendecker, Journalist von der "Süddeutschen Zeitung". Allerdings habe es in den Medien einen Skandalierungsexzess gegeben.""Wir alle haben uns etwas vorzuwerfen" *''bild.de'': "Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff kommt vor Gericht! Noch am Abend bevor das Landgericht Hannover gestern die Anklage zuließ, machte sich der Mitangeklagte Filmunternehmer David Groenewold über die Justiz lustig. Er schrieb auf facebook, die Staatsanwaltschaft habe „soviel Angst vor einem Prozess, dass sie sich gerne gegen Zahlung eines Geldbetrages freikaufen wollen“. " Wulff-Freund verhöhnt Justiz auf Facebook *''stern.de'': Presseschau *''berliner-zeitung.de'': Presseschau *''mdr.de'': Presseschau : Kommentare: * morgenpost.de, Ulrich Exner: Der böse Schein der Vorteilsnahme * swp.de, Ulrich Becker: Beweis der Stärke * bild.de, Nikolaus Blome: Wulff will’s wissen : 29. August 2013 *''rp-online.de'': "Groenewold und Wulff lernten sich 2003 anlässlich der tollen Filmproduktion "Das Wunder von Lengede" kennen. Hier der stocksolide Christdemokrat, dort der umtriebige, einfallsreiche mittelständische Unternehmer. Die Gegensätze zogen sich an. Groenewold, auf Duz-Fuß mit Filmgrößen der Kategorie Helmut Dietl, lud zu exquisiten Partys: die Damen hatten Klasse, die Herren Einfluss; Wulff war gerne mit von der Partie. Seine CDU Niedersachsen profitierte von Groenewolds großem Herz. Wulff legte gute Worte ein für die steuerliche Förderung des deutschen Films." David Groenewold . . . war Freund und Helfer Wulffs *''blm.de'': "Fünf Mediengruppen teilen sich rund 60 Prozent der Meinungsmacht - MedienVielfaltsMonitor der BLM (Bayerische Landeszentrale für neue Medien) gibt Aufschluss über Medienkonzentration in Deutschland" Pressemitteilung **''blm.de'': Zum MedienVielfaltsMonitor 30. August 2013 *''otto-brenner.de'': "Die OBS-Studie über „die sechste Fraktion“ setzt sich mit den Nebentätigkeiten und Nebeneinkünften der Bundestagsabgeordneten in der 17. Legislaturperiode auseinander. Wir verstehen sie als einen Beitrag zur öffentlichen Meinungsbildung in einer kontrovers diskutierten Frage. Die Untersuchung thematisiert nicht, was die Abgeordneten tun, wenn sie ihr Mandat ausüben, sondern das, was sie tun, wenn sie das Mandat nicht ausüben: eben ihre Tätigkeiten neben dem Mandat." Die sechste Fraktion – Nebenverdiener im Deutschen Bundestag *''pressekompass.net'': "Der Meinungskompass": Christian W. – Gerecht vor Gericht? 31. August 2013 *''focus.de'': "Nebeneinkünfte bei Bundestagsabgeordneten sind offenbar nicht der Ausnahmefall. Wie eine Studie der Otto-Brenner-Stiftung der IG Metall zeigt, bringen es die Abgeordneten auf insgesamt 32 Millionen Euro Nebeneinkünfte in vier Jahren. Vor allem eine Berufsgruppe kassiert ordentlich ab." Studie enthüllt hohe Nebeneinkünfte: Bundestagsabgeordnete verdienen im Schnitt 170000 Euro *''noz.de'': "Haben sich die niedersächsischen Staatsanwälte im Verlauf des Ermittlungsverfahrens gegen den früheren Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff selbst strafbar gemacht? Ein schweres Geschütz fährt jetzt der Karlsruher Jurist auf, der bereits im März 2013 Dienstaufsichtsbeschwerde eingereicht hatte. Er sieht inzwischen auch den Straftatbestand „Verfolgung Unschuldiger“ als gegeben an." Anwalt nimmt Staatsanwälte ins Visier *''dradio.de'': "Christian Wulff war dem Amt des Bundespräsidenten nicht gewachsen, meint Ines Pohl. Ihm habe moralische Integrität gefehlt. Wie kein anderer Politiker vor ihm habe er sich von Unternehmen abhängig gemacht." Keine moralische Autorität September 2013 2. September 2013 *''deutscher-radiopreis.de'': Nominiert ist Jürgen Wiebicke für ein Interview mit Kai Dieckmann: "Jemand, der jeden Tag 12 Millionen Menschen erreicht, muss sich über sein Tun ganz besonders im Klaren sein", sagt Kai Diekmann. Deshalb war Kai Diekmann, neben einem Rating-Agentur-Manager und anderen, der ideale Kandidat, über Verantwortung zu sprechen. Jürgen Wiebicke führte das Live-Interview, welches über die übliche Sendezeit hinaus verlängert wurde, mit großer Konzentration. Er verzichtete auf wohlfeiles BILD-Bashing und führte ein ernsthaftes, kritisches Gespräch über Verantwortung im Journalismus." Nominiert in der Kategorie "Bestes Interview" **''wdr5.de'': Zur Sendung vom 31.05.12: "Reden über Verantwortung" mit Kai Diekmann, Bild-Chefredakteur 6. September 2013 *''morgenpost.de'': "Der ehemalige Sprecher von Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff, Olaf Glaeseker, muss von Dezember an vor Gericht. Das Landgericht Hannover ließ die Anklage gegen Glaeseker und den Partymanager Manfred Schmidt zu." Wulffs ehemaliger Sprecher muss vor Gericht *''bild.de'': "Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover hatte Glaeseker und Schmidt im März angeklagt. Sie hält es für erwiesen, dass der damalige Wulff-Sprecher Glaeseker dem Partymanager bei der Suche nach Sponsoren für die Promi-Fete „Nord-Süd-Dialog” half, mit der Schmidt rund eine Million Euro Gewinn gemacht haben soll. Im Gegenzug soll der Manager den Sprecher zu Urlauben im Ausland eingeladen haben. Laut Information der BILD am SONNTAG habe er sich von Schmidt zu 18 Freiflügen und 17 kostenlosen Urlauben einladen lassen." Olaf Glaeseker | Wulffs Ex-Sprecher muss vor Gericht - Prozessbeginn im Dezember *''n-tv.de'': "Glaeseker selbst hatte die Vermutung zurückgewiesen, er habe sich von dem Partymanager kaufen lassen. Anwälte betonten, Wulff habe von den Reisen seines Sprechers auf Einladung Schmidts gewusst. Mit dieser Behauptung brüskiert er seinen früheren Chef. Wulff muss möglicherweise im Glaeseker-Prozess aussagen. Die Anwälte erklärten auch, die Sponsorensuche sei nicht als "Diensthandlung" zu bewerten. Es gebe eine langjährige Freundschaft und ein "fast familiäre Verhältnis" zwischen Schmidt, Glaeseker und dessen Ehefrau. Sie seien der einzige Grund für die gegenseitigen Besuche gewesen." Vorwurf der Bestechlichkeit gegen Glaeseker: Früherer Wulff-Sprecher muss vor Gericht *''ndr.de'': "Wulff hatte sich von seinem Vertrauten Glaeseker öffentlich distanziert, als die Staatsanwaltschaft mit den Ermittlungen gegen Glaeseker begann. Wulff erklärte stets, von den Gratis-Urlauben seines Sprechers kaum gewusst und mit Glaeseker während dessen Urlauben keinen Kontakt gehabt zu haben. Diese Aussage dementierten Glaeseker und Schmidt in ihren Anklageerwiderungen. Wulff habe von den Reisen seines Sprechers stets gewusst, hieß es darin." Ex-Wulff-Sprecher Glaeseker muss vor Gericht *''stern.de'': "Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover kommentierte die Zulassung der Anklage gegen Glaeseker: "Damit wurde erneut die Auffassung der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover bestätigt, wonach es im Umfeld des damaligen niedersächsischen Ministerpräsidenten mit hinreichender Sicherheit zu Korruptionsstraftaten gekommen ist." Die beiden Fälle seien "im Kern identisch", beide hätten sich bei dienstlichen Entscheidungen durch Vergünstigungen von Privatunternehmern beeinflussen lassen. "Auch eine Verurteilung des Angeklagten Wulff wegen Bestechlichkeit ist weiterhin möglich", betonte die Anklagebehörde." Auch Wulff-Vertrauter Glaeseker muss vor Gericht *''noz.de''. "Glaeseker wird zur Last gelegt, dem Partymanager Manfred Schmidt Sponsorgelder in Höhe von insgesamt 650 000 Euro für die Promi-Veranstaltung „Nord-Süd-Dialog“ besorgt zu haben. Im Gegenzug, so die Staatsanwaltschaft, sei der Regierungssprecher zu kostenlosen Aufenthalten in Schmidts Domizilen in Frankreich und Spanien eingeladen worden. Außerdem habe er 19 Freiflüge in Anspruch nehmen können. Gesamtwert laut Strafermittler: 12 000 Euro." Olaf Glaeseker: Keine Korruption *''sueddeutsche.de'': "Die Staatsanwaltschaft ist in ihrer 132-seitigen Anklage dagegen davon ausgegangen, dass Glaeseker die Sponsoren für den Nord-Süd-Dialog - eine Promi-Sause der Länder Niedersachsen und Baden-Württemberg unter der Schirmherrschaft der damaligen Regierungschefs Wulff und Oettinger (CDU) - aus Eigennutz angeworben hat, um dafür von Schmidt eingeladen zu werden. Der Event-Veranstalter hatte an der von ihm erfundenen Länder-Party sehr gut verdient." Folgenschwere Ferien mit Oberschnulli 14. September 2013 *''faz.net'': "Christian Wulff hat als niedersächsischer Ministerpräsident 2005 eine Rede gehalten, die vom Filmunternehmer David Groenewold entworfen war. In der Rede vor 150 Personen aus der Filmbranche lobte Wulff einen damals von Groenewold geführten Filmfonds und setzte sich gegen die geplante Abschaffung von Steuervorteilen für diese Anlageform ein. Diesen bisher unbekannten Vorgang hat die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover ermittelt; er wird im Beschluss des Landgerichts Hannover aufgeführt, den Prozess gegen Wulff und Groenewold wegen des Verdachts auf Vorteilsannahme und Vorteilsgewährung zu eröffnen." Wulff hielt 2005 Rede Groenewolds *''spiegel.de'': "Die zweite große Strafkammer des Landgerichts Hannover weist in ihrem Eröffnungsbeschluss darauf hin, dass die rechtliche Bewertung der Wulff und Groenewold zur Last gelegten Vergehen maßgeblich davon abhänge, wie sie ihre Freundschaft ausgestalteten, wie sie allgemein lebten und wie sie ihre Einladungen handhabten." Vortrag zur Filmbranche: Filmunternehmer Groenewold schrieb Rede für Wulff **WulffPlag --> Wulffs Einsatz für Steuervorteile von Filmfonds 15. September 2013 *''handelsblatt.com'': "In ungewohnt deutlicher Form setzt sich Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff gegen einen Bericht über seine Verbindung zum Filmproduzenten David Groenewold zur Wehr. „Herr Bundespräsident a.D. Wulff hat eine von Herrn Groenewold entworfene Rede nie gehalten. Die gegenteilige Darstellung ist falsch“, sagte Wulff-Anwalt Gernot Lehr der Nachrichtenagentur dpa am Sonntag." Wulff bestreitet, Groenewold-Rede gehalten zu haben *''spiegel.de'': "Dieser Punkt wurde bisher laut Lehr von der Staatsanwaltschaft nicht thematisiert: "Mit diesem Vorwurf wurde unser Mandant im Verfahren zu keinem Zeitpunkt konfrontiert. Er wäre leicht aufzuklären gewesen", so der Wulff-Anwalt." Wulff dementiert Groenewold-Unterstützung bei Rede *''stern.de'': "Immer wieder sickerten in den vergangenen Monaten Informationen aus dem Ermittlungsverfahren gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Wulff an die Öffentlichkeit. Zu einem neuen Detail gibt es nun ein klares Dementi." Lob für Filmfonds - Wulff dementiert Groenewold Rede *''ntv.de'': "Der Anwalt von Christian Wulff weist die neuen Vorwürfe gegen den einstigen Bundespräsidenten scharf zurück: Wulff soll eine von Filmunternehmer David Groenewald entworfene Rede nie gehalten haben, der Bericht sei unwahr." "Eine von Herrn Groenewold entworfene Rede nie gehalten" - Wulff dementiert Ghostwriter-Vorwürfe : Kommentar: : fr-online.de, Steven Geyer: Eine Rede zuviel 19. September 2013 *''welt.de'': "Am 1. November sollte Christian Wulffs Prozess beginnen, doch jetzt verzögert sich alles. So rückt das Urteil in die Nähe der Ausstrahlung eines Spielfilms zur Affäre." Gericht verschiebt Prozess gegen Christian Wulff 20. September 2013 *''haz.de'': ""Mehrere Verteidiger haben wegen anderer Terminverpflichtungen um die Verschiebung gebeten", sagte eine Sprecherin des Landgerichts Hannover am Freitag. Zunächst sind 16 Verhandlungstage für die Dauer von acht Wochen angesetzt." Wulff-Prozess startet erst am 14. November 21. September 2013 *''faz.net'': "Bald muss sich Christian Wulff vor Gericht verantworten. Das Verfahren dürfte unangenehm für ihn werden. Denn die Richter wollen das ganze Beziehungsgeflecht zu seinem Unternehmerfreund David Groenewold zerpflücken." Der böse Anschein reicht Oktober 2013 1. Oktober 2013 *''handelsblatt.com: "Am 14. November wird es ernst für Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff. Dann startet vor dem Landgericht Hannover der Prozess wegen Vorteilsnahme. Die Wulff-Affäre dauert nun bereits anderthalb Jahre an." Ex-Bundespräsident - Termine für Wulff-Prozess stehen *''spiegel.de: "Ab November muss sich Christian Wulff in Hannover vor Gericht verantworten. Es wird ein langes Verfahren. 45 Zeugen will der Richter bis April hören, mehr als bisher vermutet. Aussagen sollen etwa Wulffs Bodyguards - und eine "Tatort"-Kommissarin." Furtwängler, Burda und Co.: Richter will 45 Zeugen im Fall Wulff hören *''focus.de'': "Für den Prozess gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff wegen Vorteilsannahme hat das Landgericht Hannover 22 Verhandlungstage bis Anfang April 2014 angesetzt." Prozess gegen Wulff: 22 Termine bis Anfang April angesetzt *''welt.de'': "Es wird ernst: Sechs Wochen vor Beginn des Prozesses gegen Christian Wulff gibt das Gericht Länge und Bedingungen des Verfahrens bekannt. Das Akkreditierungsverfahren erinnert an den NSU-Prozess." Landgericht Hannover - Modifiziertes Windhundverfahren beim Wulff-Prozess *''rp-online.de'': "Für den Prozess gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff wegen Vorteilsannahme hat das Landgericht Hannover 22 Verhandlungstage bis Anfang April 2014 angesetzt. Das teilte das Gericht am Dienstag mit. Der Prozessbeginn am 14. November stand bereits fest." Ehemaliger Bundespräsident vor Gericht - 22 Termine im Wulff-Prozess angesetzt *''n-tv.de'': "Das Landgericht Hannover kündigt im Verfahren gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Wulff überraschend viele Verhandlungstermine an. Das könnte auch an einer mysteriösen Promi-Liste liegen - angeblich sollen alle darauf vorgeladen werden." Angeblich viele Prominente vorgeladen - Wulff-Prozess riecht nach Spektakel 2. Oktober 2013 *''sueddeutsche.de'': "Der Prozess gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff wegen Vorteilsannahme vor dem Landgericht Hannover wird mindestens 22 Verhandlungstage bis Anfang April 2014 in Anspruch nehmen." Wulff-Prozess dauert bis Anfang April 3. Oktober 2013 *''sueddeutsche.de'': "Es geht um eine Wiesn-Sause mit Logis im Wert von 759,30 Euro. Insgesamt 45 Zeugen sollen ab dem 14. November im Prozess gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff aussagen. Mit dabei: Noch-Gattin Bettina und Schauspielerin Maria Furtwängler." Wulff-Prozess - Bettina Wulff und Maria Furtwängler sollen aussagen 17. Oktober 2013 *''Landgericht Hannover'': "Das Akkreditierungsverfahren für das Verfahren 40 KLs 6/13 ist abgeschlossen. Es konnten letztlich alle ordnungsgemäß und vollständig an den ersten beiden Tagen der Akkreditierungsfrist eingegangenen Gesuche berücksichtigt werden. Um dem großen Medieninteresse Rechnung tragen zu können, wurden dabei auch die Plätze des Verfügungskontingentes bereits vollständig vergeben. Tagesinteressenten bleibt es aber auch ohne vorherige Akkreditierung möglich, an einzelnen Prozesstagen einen Zuschauerplatz oder einen bis 15 Minuten vor Sitzungsbeginn nicht eingenommenen Presseplatz eines anderen Mediums zu erlangen." Presseinformation im Verfahren gegen C. Wulff u.a. 18. Oktober 2013 *''stern.de'': "In seinen letzten Amtsjahren als Ministerpräsident von Niedersachsen zeigte Christian Wulff ein großes Herz für die Filmwirtschaft. Von 2007 bis zu seinem Aufstieg zum Bundespräsidenten im Sommer 2010 hatte der CDU-Politiker persönlich die Entscheidungshoheit über beachtliche Fördermittel für Kino- und TV-Filme. Bis zu 1,5 Millionen Euro flossen dafür aus einem Fonds des Landeswirtschaftsministeriums pro Jahr – und immer hatte neben den fachlich zuständigen Beamten der Staatskanzlei Wulff selbst das Sagen, wie die Behörde stern.de bestätigte." Filmförderung für Groenewold-Bekannte 19. Oktober 2013 *''huffingtonpost.de'': "Wolfgang Kubicki: Die Tatsache, dass der Vorsitzende der Strafkammer 22 Hauptverhandlungstage anberaumt hat für den Vorwurf der Vorteilsannahme von 700 Euro, ist eine Überschreitung dessen, was rechtsstaatlich als verhältnismäßig erscheint. Ein solcher Vorgang könnte selbst bei einer so herausgehobenen Persönlichkeit wie dem ehemaligen Bundespräsidenten maximal an einem Tag abgehandelt werden." Wolfgang Kubicki im Interview: Der Prozess gegen Christian Wulff soll ein "medialer Exzess" werden 25. Oktober 2013 : wn.de: "Vorwurf: Vorteilsannahme. Kein Straftatbestand von großem Gewicht. Aber die Übernahme der Hotelrechnung für eine Übernachtung in München durch den Filmhändler David Groenewold ist der Schlusspunkt einer beispiellosen Politik-Skandalgeschichte, die zum ersten juristischen Verfahren gegen einen Bundespräsidenten führte." Der Boulevard ist nicht treu 27. Oktober 2013 *''deutsch-tuerkische-nachrichten.de'': "Ex-Präsident Christian Wulff muss sich vor dem Landesgericht in Hannover verantworten. Ihm wird im Zusammenhang mit einer Hotelrechnung Vorteilsnahme vorgeworfen. Doch für die Deutsch-Türken war er auch ihr Präsident. In der Mehrheitsgesellschaft galt er hingegen als „Türken-Präsident Wulff“." Wegen 800 Euro: Prozess gegen Wulff beginnt Anfang November **''bundespraesident.de'' v. 17. September 2011:Interview mit der Süddeutschen Zeitung anlässlich des Staatsbesuchs des türkischen Präsidenten Abdullah Gül 29. Oktober 2013 *''tagesspiegel.de'': "Frank Rosenow wird als erster Richter über einen ehemaligen Bundespräsidenten urteilen. Im Gerichtssaal gibt sich der Vorsitzende fröhlich, fast einladend. Wie ein Zahnarzt, der dem Patienten die Angst vorm Bohrer nehmen will. Wehtun kann es trotzdem." Wulff-Prozess - Der Präsident und sein Richter *''faz.net'': "So soll sich Teilchen an Teilchen fügen und ein Mosaik entstehen, von dem der Regisseur Schadt denkt, es könne ein „Sittengemälde“ werden: „Diese Geschichte wirft ein Licht auf unsere gegenwärtige Gesellschaft“, sagt er. „Mich interessieren die hier wirkenden Kräfte. Der Film erzählt von einer Überforderung, die alle an dem Prozess Beteiligten betrifft. Da haben wir die Wulffs, die engsten Berater des Bundespräsidenten, dann die Medien und dann den Apparat - das Protokoll, das den Alltag des Bundespräsidenten bis ins kleinste Detail beherrscht.“ Der Produzent Nico Hofmann schildert es ganz ähnlich. Auf drei Ebenen gestalte sich der Film: „Da gibt es die Medien, die Politik und die persönliche Ebene. In der Zusammenschau dieser drei Ebenen könnte der Film eine Neubewertung der Ereignisse hervorbringen." Wulffs Rücktritt als Doku-Drama - Der Prozess 30. Oktober 2013 *''bz-berlin.de'': "Nun wurde der schillernde Unternehmer erstmals verurteilt. Groenewold soll 74.300* Euro plus Zinsen und Verfahrenskosten bezahlen, dafür bekommt er, mittlerweile wertlose, Beteiligungen zurück. Der Film-Financier habe „im Prospekt für den GFP-Fonds II verschwiegen, dass er und Familienmitglieder über andere Firmen finanziell von den Fonds profitiert haben“, argumentierte Klägeranwalt Stefan Herbasch von der Münchner Kanzlei Mattil und Partner." Wulff-Freund Groenewold muss zahlen November 2013 1. November 2013 *''staatsanwaltschaften.niedersachsen.de'': Pressemitteilung zu Personalien, Anklagevorwürfen, häufig gestellten Fragen und früheren Pressemitteilungen: Strafverfahren gegen Christian Wulff und David Groenewold; hier: Prozesshinweise der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover *''welt.de'': "Anna Tafelski und Clemens Eimterbäumer wollen dem ehemaligen Bundespräsidenten Bestechlichkeit nachweisen. Für die 30-jährige Staatsanwältin wird es der erste große Fall an ihrem neuen Arbeitsplatz." 30-jährige Juristin klagt Christian Wulff an 2. November 2013 *''haz''.de: "Ist die Macht der Medien nun Fluch oder Segen? Eine Diskussion in Hannover beschäftigt sich mit Skandalen und Hetzjagden – und kommt dabei zu überraschenden Ergebnissen." Profis gegen Rudeltiere 3. November 2013 *''mobil.wochenblatt.de'': "Vertraute berichteten FOCUS, Bettina Wulff wolle ihren Mann entlasten und die enge Freundschaft der beiden Angeklagten schildern. Sie sei erbost über die öffentlichen Angriffe gegen ihren Mann. Das Paar lebt seit Januar in Trennung. Als Ehefrau dürfte Bettina Wulff die Aussage verweigern." Entlastungszeugin - Bettina Wulff wird im Prozess gegen ihren Mann aussagen 8. November 2013 *''ndr.de'': "Es geht um 753,90 Euro - und doch um so viel mehr. Am 14. November beginnt der Prozess gegen den ehemaligen Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff am Landgericht Hannover. Wulff ist wegen des Verdachts der Vorteilsannahme angeklagt; der mit Wulff befreundete Filmproduzent David Groenewold wegen Vorteilsgewährung. Das Gericht will das "gesamte Beziehungsgeflecht" zwischen Wulff und Groenewold untersuchen. 46 Zeugen sind geladen; 22 Prozesstage sind angesetzt. Hier finden Sie alles rund um einen bislang einmaligen Strafprozess in Deutschland." Dossier: Wulff vor Gericht Dossier: Wulff vor Gericht *''freitag.de'': "Wenn man so will, steht der Fall Wulff/Groenewold für das Anfangsstadium von Entwicklungen, die zu solchen Endpunkten wie Schröder/Gazprom, Koch/Bilfinger oder eben Klaeden/Daimler führen. Das Gericht in Hannover könnte, wenn es klug und mutig genug urteilt, solche geradlinigen Entwicklungen für die Zukunft zumindest erschweren." Ziemlich feste Freunde *''braunschweiger-zeitung.de'': "Es ist ein Novum: Ein früheres Staatsoberhaupt der Bundesrepublik muss sich in einem Strafprozess verantworten. Nächste Woche beginnt das Verfahren gegen Christian Wulff. Welche Fragen haben Sie dazu?" Erstmals muss ein früherer Bundespräsident vor Gericht *''welt.de'': "Ist ein solches Mammutverfahren wegen 700 Euro gerechtfertigt? Korrespondent für Politik und Gesellschaft der "Welt", Ulrich Exner, beantwortet die wichtigsten Fragen zum Christian-Wulff-Prozess." Darum ist das Mammutverfahren gegen Wulff richtig *''abendblatt.de'': Die Ankläger: Clemens Eimterbäumer und Anna Tafelski *''abendblatt.de'': Die Verteidiger: Bernd Müssig und Michael Nagel 9. November 2013 *''focus.de'': "Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff will im Laufe seines Korruptionsprozesses offenbar neue Entlastungszeugen präsentieren. Nach Informationen des Nachrichtenmagazins FOCUS sollen frühere Mitarbeiter aus der niedersächsischen Staatskanzlei und aus dem Bundespräsidialamt vor Gericht aussagen. (...) Auch Groenewold will neue Zeugen benennen. Er setzt offenbar auf Unterstützung aus dem Film-Business. Nach FOCUS-Informationen sollen Bekannte ein Charakterbild des Unternehmers zeichnen, der aus Gewohnheit gern Freunde einlud." Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff will neue Zeugen für seinen Korruptionsprozess benennen *''taz.de'': "Erregung gehört zum medialen Kerngeschäft. Skandale zeigen gesellschaftlichen Gesprächsbedarf an. Aber bringt die Empörung wirklich was?" Sex, Lügen und Geschrei 10. November 2013 *''welt.de'': "Das Verfahren, so äußerte sich Richter Rosenow in der Begründung seines Eröffnungsbeschlusses, sei ein echter Grenzfall. Einer, in dem es am Ende weniger um das Geld gehe als um die Frage: Wo hört in der Politik die Freundschaft auf? Wo beginnt die geschäftliche Beziehung? Und ab welchem Punkt sprechen wir über Korruption? Über Vorteilsannahme und Vorteilsgewährung? Über den bösen Schein der Käuflichkeit." Der Grenzfall *''huffingtonpost.de'': "Wenige Tage vor Prozessbeginn entlasten interne Ermittlungsunterlagen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff vom Vorwurf der Vorteilsnahme. Nach Recherchen der "Bild am Sonntag" finden sich in der Akte Geschenke und Einladungen Wulffs an den ebenfalls angeklagten Berliner Filmproduzenten David Groenewold." Ermittlungsakten entlasten den Ex-Präsident kurz vor Prozessbeginn *''bild.de'': "Die Deutschen scheinen Wulff mehrheitlich offenbar bereits verziehen zu haben Eine knappe Mehrheit von 49 zu 47 Prozent sprach sich in einer Exklusiv-Umfrage für BILD am SONNTAG sogar dafür aus, dass er wieder öffentliche Ämter bekleiden kann." Donnerstag Prozessstart gegen Christian Wulff *''epochtimes.de'': "Das Vertrauen der Deutschen in die Elite des Landes ist nach der jüngsten Häufung von Skandalen massiv erschüttert. Nur noch 19 Prozent der Deutschen billigen nach einer repräsentativen Umfrage des Meinungsforschungsinstituts Emnid für "Bild am Sonntag" der Führungsschicht zu, dass sie ihrer Vorbildfunktion gerecht wird. Eine Drei-Viertel-Mehrheit (76 Prozent) attestiert den Spitzenkräften hingegen ein moralisches Versagen." Umfrage: Deutsche haben kaum Vertrauen in die "Elite" **''bild.de'': Wie unmoralisch sind unsere Eliten? 11. November 2013 *''welt.de'': "Die ARD-Rechercheure präsentieren in ihrem 30-minütigen Film auch bisher unbekannte Zitate, in der sich Mitarbeiter der Sparkasse Osnabrück über die finanzielle Lage Wulffs während seiner Zeit als Regierungschef in Hannover auslassen: "Die Einnahmen reichen nicht, um den Lebensunterhalt zu bestreiten", heißt es da. In der Folge erhöht die Sparkasse den Dispositionskredit des Ministerpräsidenten auf 90.000 Euro." Christian Wulff hat Angst vorm ersten Prozesstag *''rp-online.de'': "Viele kleine und größere Gefälligkeiten säumten anscheinend den Weg des anfangs hochgelobten Bundespräsidenten und seiner Gattin. Allmählich aber verfestigte sich das Bild, dass Wulff nichts habe "anbrennen" lassen – man könnte auch sagen: mitgenommen hat, was er kriegen konnte. Je mehr Ungereimtheiten laut wurden (so soll die Schwiegermutter Bares zugeschossen haben), desto irritierter reagierte die Öffentlichkeit." Ein Ex-Bundespräsident vor Gericht *''wirtschaftsblatt.at'': "Wulff war im Februar 2012 zurückgetreten. Zum Verhängnis geworden war ihm am Ende ein ganzes Bündel an Vorwürfen und Ungereimtheiten: angefangen vom privaten Haus-Kredit einer Unternehmergattin in Höhe von 500.000 Euro über einen Nachfolgekredit bei einer Bank zu günstigen Konditionen bis hin zu Gratisurlauben bei Unternehmerfreunden und der versuchten Einflussnahme auf die Medienberichterstattung durch einen Anruf beim "Bild"-Chefredakteur. Nicht zuletzt die Ermittlungen seinen ehemaligen Sprecher, dem die Staatsanwaltschaft Bestechlichkeit vorwirft, setzten ihm zu. An den höchsten Repräsentanten des Staates werden schließlich hohe Maßstäbe angelegt." Erster Prozess gegen einen Ex-Bundespräsidenten *''handealszeitung.ch'': "Zur Berichterstattung über den Prozess haben 70 Medienvertreter Zugang zum Gerichtssaal. Akkreditiert sind unter anderem auch ein russischer, ein ukrainischer und ein Schweizer Fernsehsender, ausserdem eine niederländische und eine tschechische Zeitung." Christian Wulff kommt vor Gericht *''derwesten.de'': "Als niedersächsischer Ministerpräsident habe er sich stets für die Interessen von niedersächsischen Unternehmen eingesetzt und von Amts wegen einsetzen müssen, lautet ein Argument. Dass Groenewold in München einen Teil der Hotelkosten übernommen habe, habe er seinerzeit gar nicht gewusst. Und die Auslagen für einen Babysitter will Wulff Groenewold in bar erstattet haben. Die Staatsanwälte halten solche Aussagen für unglaubwürdig." Christian Wulff kämpft ab Donnerstag vor Gericht *''noz.de'': "Ob nun Groenewold einfach nur nett war, als er seinen Beitrag leistete fürs teure Luxushotel und die Kinderbetreuung Wulffs oder ob er damit erreichen wollte, dass der sich – wie geschehen – für eines seiner Filmprojekte beim Siemens-Konzern einsetzt: Der Prozess gegen den 54-Jährigen dürfte spannend werden, die Rekonstruktion der Abläufe schwierig. Das Gericht scheint entschlossen zu sein, der Frage auf den Grund zu gehen, wie eng die Verbindung der beiden Männer war und ob hier eine Hand die andere gewaschen hat." Prozess-Start gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff : Kommentar: *''swp.de'', Ulrich Becker: Politischer Anstand 12. November 2013 *''ndr.de'': ""Das Strafrecht beginnt dort, wo Lobbyismus umschlägt in die Erwartung einer konkreten Gegenleistung durch einen politischen Entscheidungsträger", erklärt Jahn. Die Verhandlung muss zeigen, auf welcher Seite des schmalen Grats sich Wulff und Groenewold bewegten."Dieses Feld auszuleuchten hat sich die Kammer zur Aufgabe gemacht." Wulff-Prozess: Der Ausgang ist völlig offen *''focus.de'': "Auf den angesprochenen Bericht aus der „Bild“-Zeitung hätte sich die Staatsanwaltschaft aber gar nicht stützen dürfen, verdeutlicht Sauer. Denn am 14. Februar, also zwei Tage zuvor, erließ das Landgericht Köln eine einstweilige Verfügung, in der sie dem Blatt unter Androhung eines Ordnungsgeldes in Höhe von 250.000 Euro beziehungsweise Ordnungshaft von sechs Monaten untersagte, weiter zu verbreiten, dass Groenewold im Hotel „Stadt Hamburg“ gefordert habe, ihm Rechnungen und Belege auszuhändigen und dass „offenbar ein weiterer Luxus-Urlaub vertuscht“ werden sollte." „Schein-legales Verfahren“: Jurist hält Prozess gegen Wulff für rechtswidrig **-->INFO: Zum besseren Verständnis: Hier der betreffende Bild-Artikel "Neuer Wirbel um einen Wulff-Urlaub", die Gegendarstellung von Herrn Groenewold und die PM von RA Lehr *''mz-web.de'': "Die Ankläger sehen einen Zusammenhang zwischen den beiden Verfahren, quasi einen gemeinsamen Abgrund an Vetternwirtschaft. Als die Anklage gegen Glaeseker wegen Bestechlichkeit zugelassen wurde, erklärte sie: „Damit wurde erneut die Auffassung der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover bestätigt, wonach es im Umfeld des damaligen niedersächsischen Ministerpräsidenten Wulff mit hinreichender Sicherheit zu Korruptionsstraftaten gekommen ist.“" Zwischen Gefälligkeit und Vetternwirtschaft **Chronologie der Affäre Wulff *''cicero.de'': "Als Regierungschef in Hannover hatte Wulff die Vorschriften des Landes zur Korruptionsverhütung verschärft. Beamte und Mandatsträger dürfen seitdem in Niedersachsen nicht einmal den Eindruck erwecken, sie könnten bestechlich sein. Deshalb dürfen sie wie in anderen Bundesländern keine größeren Einladungen annehmen und auch nur Geschenke bis zum genannten Wert." Das Verfahren ist kein Schauprozess **Der über den Wulff richtet *''augsburger-allgemeine.de'': "Zehn Fakten, die Sie zum Prozess wissen müssen" *''noz.de'': "Unmittelbar vor dem Prozess gegen den früheren Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff sorgt ein NDR-Beitrag für Vorwürfe gegen die Sparkasse Osnabrück. Mitarbeiter sollen das Bankgeheimnis verletzt haben, wird in Online-Netzwerken behauptet. Aber der NDR gibt Entwarnung." Wulff-Konten: Sparkassen-Mitarbeiter hielten dicht *''sueddeutsche.de'': "Die NDR-Doku "Absturz - Die Akte Christian Wulff" zeichnet die 67 Tage zwischen der Veröffentlichung über einen Kredit von Wulff und dessen Rücktritt als Bundespräsident nach. Dass die Medien sich dabei selbst referieren, wirkt komisch. Vor der Kamera spricht nur ein Politiker - und das überraschend naiv." Was hängen bleibt : Sendungen: *''ard.de'', Doku: "Der Film "Absturz – Die Akte Christian Wulff" ist die Anatomie einer Affäre mit persönlichen Eindrücken, ungewöhnlichen Befunden und neuen, bislang unbekannten Details." *''ard.de'', Maischberger: "Viele Wochen lang hielt die Affäre um den Bundespräsidenten das Land in Atem. 18 Monate nach seinem Rücktritt muss Christian Wulff sich als Angeklagter vor dem Landgericht Hannover verantworten. Von den vielen Enthüllungen ist nach Prüfung der Juristen allerdings wenig übrig geblieben. Ist dieser Prozess angemessen?" Der Prozess des Jahres: Gehört Christian Wulff vor Gericht? 13. November 2013 *''fr-online.de'': "Dass der CDU-Politiker Opfer einer „Jagd“ geworden sei, wurden seine Apologeten in der Talkshow nicht müde zu betonen. Denn die Vorwürfe seien doch allesamt „aus der Luft gegriffen, alles rechtlich nicht haltbar“ formulierte Diether Dehm, als „Freund“ Wulffs vorgestellter Politiker der Linken. Dabei übersah Dehm allerdings, dass ein Vorwurf, der rechtlich nicht haltbar ist, längst nicht „aus der Luft gegriffen“ sein muss. Und Wulffs zahlreiche Fehler, Beschönigungen, Vertuschungen und Lügen mögen nicht gerichtsverwertbar sein – mit dem Amt eines Bundespräsidenten lassen sich solche Methoden, lässt sich solch eine Haltung eben nicht vereinbaren." Die Wulff-Affäre bei Sandra Maischberger: Christian Wulff hat sich "unhaltbar gemacht" *''tagesspiegel.de'': "Zum moralischen Vorwurf gesellte sich ein strafrechtlicher – in Demokratien das schärfste Instrument, um jemanden auszugrenzen. Zwischen Medien und Strafverfolgern ergab sich damit ein unausgesprochenes Zusammenspiel. Ohne konkreten Verdacht durften die Ermittler nicht ermitteln. Aber die Medien durften. Also ermittelten sie, und die Strafverfolger werteten es aus. Mancher mag darin eine „Hetzjagd“ sehen. Tatsächlich jedoch konnten die Staatsanwälte die Berichte nicht ignorieren, zumal sich bei ihnen Anzeigen häuften." Welche Rolle spielten die Medien in der Affäre? *''tagesspiegel.de'': "Strafanzeigen wegen angeblich überzogener Ermittlungen haben für die Staatsanwälte jedenfalls keine Konsequenzen. Wie die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover am Mittwoch mitteilte, sind alle deshalb eingeleiteten Ermittlungsverfahren eingestellt worden. Im Hinblick auf die aufwendigen Untersuchungen waren die Ermittler unter anderem wegen Verfolgung Unschuldiger angezeigt worden." "Das wird kein normaler Prozess, sondern ein Schauspiel" *''presseportal.de'': "Christian Wulff ist ein Opfer. Richtig ist aber auch: Er ist vor allem ein Opfer Christian Wulffs. Er ist nicht nur der erste ehemalige Bundespräsident, der sich vor Gericht verantworten muss. Er war auch der erste hochrangige Politiker der Bundesrepublik, der es fertigbrachte, eine Affäre, die keine war, zu einem Skandal zu machen, in dem er untergehen musste, weil er sich auf Halb- und Unwahrheiten verlegte, wo es genügt hätte, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Seit dem ersten Tag der Affäre erinnerte Wulff an einen Mann, der lügt, weil ihm der Mut zur harmlosen Wahrheit fehlt, der sich in heillose Rabulistik flüchtet, wo ein klares Wort genügt hätte, um seine Kritiker zum Schweigen zu bringen." Kommentar zum Prozess gegen Christian Wulff *''cicero.de'': "In der Affäre Wulff ging es nicht nur um die Vorwürfe gegen Wulff, es ging auch immer um Wulffs Umgang damit. Mit dem Management dieser Krise war er überfordert, peinliche Dummheiten wie der Anruf bei Bild-Chefredakteur Kai Diekmann. Wulff überreichte Diekmann damit einen goldenen Dolch auf einem Kissen. Vor allem fiel er aber aus der Rolle und goss damit all denen Wasser auf die Mühlen, die immer schon der Ansicht waren, dass er in Bellevue nichts verloren hatte." Ein Prozess auch gegen die Medien *''fnp.de'': "Nun wird das Leben der Wulffs im Gericht wieder aufgerollt werden, doch es bleibt die Frage: Will man darüber wirklich noch etwas wissen? Gehören Details aus dem Privatleben des früheren deutschen Bundespräsidenten tatsächlich in einen Gerichtssaal? Wulff hätte die Chance gehabt zu vermeiden, sich wie kaum ein anderer deutscher Prominenter öffentlich zu entblößen. Er tut es freiwillig." Wulff will seine Ehre retten *''t-online.de'': "Es wird ein interessantes Verfahren, in dem verschiedene Ebenen eine Rolle spielen. Zum einen eine Ebene, bei der es um ökonomische Fragestellungen geht. Aus Sicht von Groenewold könnte die Fragestellung sein: Wie kann ich durch Zuwendungen wohlgemeinte Entscheidungen erreichen? Aus Sicht von Wulff ergäbe sich außerdem eine politische Ebene mit der Frage: Wie kann ich eine günstige Entscheidung für den Medienstandort Hannover herbeiführen? Dazu käme eventuell eine freundschaftliche Ebene. Der Justiz kommt die Aufgabe zu, zwischen diesen verschiedenen Lesarten zu entscheiden und die rechtlichen Konsequenzen zu ziehen. Entscheidend dabei ist, welche dieser Ebenen stand im Vordergrund." "Jetzt geht ohne Gesichtsverlust nichts mehr" *''stern.de'': "Christian Wulff wird vorbringen, dass er selbst ebenfalls gelegentlich Groenewold zu opulenten Essen eingeladen habe. Also ein Geben und Nehmen, wie es unter Freunden üblich ist? Die Staatsanwälte, die den Fall ermittelt haben, haben darauf eine Antwort: Es gebe keinen Rechtssatz: "Freunde können sich nicht bestechen". Im Gegenteil, Freundschaft sei in Korruptionsfällen "das am meisten missbrauchte Wort schlechthin". Persönliche Nähe erleichtere ja auch das Anbahnen zweifelhafter Deals." Der Präsident vor Gericht *''rp-online.de'': "64 Prozent der Deutschen finden der N24-Emnid-Umfrage zufolge, der Verlust von Amt, Geld und Glaubwürdigkeit sei eine "gerechte Folge" seines Handelns. Nur 27 Prozent der Befragten finden, er habe für sein Verhalten "zu stark gebüßt"." Deutsche haben kein Mitleid mit Christian Wulff *''neues-deutschland.de'': "Wulffs berühmte »Kriegs«-Drohung auf Dieckmanns Mailbox erfolgte ein Jahr später, als sich »Bild« für Wulffs Finanzen zu interessieren begann. Damit waren die beiden erledigt. Der Anruf ist als Einschüchterung der Presse kritisiert worden. Dabei sollten mahnende Telefonate mit »Bild« zur Aufgabenbeschreibung eines Bundespräsidenten gehören." Der Ex-Verwalter des Händedrucks *''ndr.de'': "Mit Prozessbeginn werden die Medien wieder eine wichtige Rolle in der Causa Wulff spielen. Mit einem Unterschied - nicht mehr sie, sondern Richter, Staatsanwälte und Verteidiger stellen nun die Fragen." Medialer Exzess: Wulff vor Gericht : Kommentare: *''sueddeutsche.de'', Heribert Prantl: Wegen 753,90 Euro *''noz.de'', Burkhart Ewert: Ein Lehrstück für jeden : Sendungen: *''phoenix.de'': phoenix Runde, Mi. 13.11.13, 22.15 - 23.00 Uhr & Do. 14.11.13, 00.00 - 00.15 Uhr *''ndr.de'': Zapp, Mi. 13.11 2013, 23:20 bis 23:50 Uhr *zdf.de: Markus Lanz, Mi. 13.11.2013, 23:30 - 00:45 Uhr 14. November 2013 *''faz.net'': "In Hannover beginnt an diesem Donnerstag der Prozess gegen Christian Wulff. Der frühere Bundespräsident ist wegen Vorteilsnahme angeklagt. Das Verfahren könnte das politische Klima im Land verändern." Zwischen Kungelei und Käuflichkeit *''sueddeutsche.de'': "Gibt es einen Promi-Malus für Christian Wulff? Kann er ein normaler Angeklagter sein? Und fühlt er sich so? Die Unwägbarkeiten des ersten Prozesses gegen ein ehemaliges Staatsoberhaupt in der Geschichte der Bundesrepublik sind zahlreich. Nur eines dürfte klar sein: Wulff wird reden. Er will einen Freispruch." Die Vertrauensfrage *''berliner-kurier.de'': "Wulffs Verteidiger Michael Nagel erklärte, die Hypothese sei absurd, dass Wulff sich „für einen Freund wegen ein paar hundert Euro gefällig gezeigt“ haben solle. Das Verfahren dürfe nicht weiter Gefahr laufen, zu einem Schauspiel zu werden. Verteidiger Bernd Müssig betonte, Wulff sei schwerer öffentlicher Schaden zugefügt worden. Die Verteidigung erwarte, dass die Anklage niedergeschlagen werde. „Es darf bei einem Freispruch nichts hängen bleiben.“" Wulff-Verteidiger fordern Freispruch *''zeit.de'': "Der australische Botschafter hat ihm kürzlich Manschettenknöpfe geschenkt, mit Kängurus darauf. Kängurus, sagte der Botschafter, laufen nur nach vorne, nie zurück." Zurück in die Hölle *''handelsblatt.com'': "«Ich freue mich, dass Christian Wulff die Vorwürfe nicht hinnimmt, sondern vor Gericht ausfechten will», sagte Herzog dem «Handelsblatt» Expräsident Herzog stellt sich vor Wulff. Schon das Verfahren, das zu Wulffs Rücktritt führte, habe er für «völlig abwegig» gehalten. «Über die Absetzung eines Bundespräsidenten entscheidet normalerweise das Bundesverfassungsgericht. Hier hat ein Staatsanwalt einen Vorgang angeschoben, an dem am Ende eine aufgeheizte Anti-Stimmung Wulff zum Rücktritt gedrängt hat», sagte Herzog." Ex-Bundespräsident Wulff beteuert seine Unschuld *''dradio.de'': "Mit offenen Karten von Anfang an wäre der frühere Bundespräsident Christian Wulff, der seit heute wegen Korruptionsvorwürfen vor Gericht steht, wohl heute noch im Amt, sagt der Medienwissenschaftler Bernhard Pörksen. Doch auch die Medien hätten Grenzen überschritten." "Christian Wulff ist kein Opfer der Medien" *''n-tv.de'': "Wulff räumte ein, er habe zwar 2008 bei Siemens-Chef Peter Löscher für den Film "John Rabe" geworben. Das habe er aber getan, weil ihm das Thema und der heldenhafte Einsatz von Rabe in der Nazizeit beeindruckt hätten. Groenewold habe von seinem Verhalten keinen Vorteil gehabt. (...) Der Brief an Siemens sei nicht von ihm persönlich erstellt worden. "Ich habe Tausende solcher Briefe in meiner Zeit als Ministerpräsident verschickt."" "Der Vorwurf empört mich außerordentlich" *''berliner-zeitung.de'': "Die Übersichtlichkeit der strafrechtlichen Vorwürfe steht im auffälligen Kontrast zu der Lawine von Vorwürfen, Enthüllungen und Gerüchten, die Wulff aus dem Amt geschleudert hat. Auch wenn von den Vorwürfen nicht viel geblieben ist, unverändert ist der katastrophale Eindruck, den Wulff bei seiner öffentlichen Verteidigung damals hinterließ. Tatsächlich hat kein strafrechtlicher Verdacht ihn nach nur 598 Tagen das Amt gekostet, sondern die Halb- und Unwahrheiten, derer sich Wulff zur Widerlegung des Verdachts bediente." Finale einer Staatsaffäre *''deutsche-wirtschafts-nachrichten.de'': "Egal, wie der Wulff-Prozess endet: Politik und Medien werden ihn als Freispruch für ihr System deuten. Der Abschuss von Wulff sollte die moralisch verkommenen Eliten entlasten. Ein korruptes System hat einen kleinen Fisch geopfert. Denn eine ganze Klasse unterliegt dem fundamentalen Irrtum, dass nicht die Korruption an sich das Problem ist, sondern das Erwischt-Werden." Das System der Heuchler steht vor Gericht *''handelsblatt.com'': "Christian Wulff steht vor Gericht. Wegen 719,40 Euro. Ein unsinniger Prozess? Oder zwingend in einem Rechtsstaat? Ergötzen wir Deutschen uns an seinem Sturz oder ist Wulff selbst schuld? Fünf Redakteure, fünf Meinungen." Was soll das? *''lvz-online.de'': "Wulff unterstrich in einer 45-minütigen Erklärung seine enge private Nähe zu Groenewold. «David Groenewold ist mein Freund», betonte er. Der 40-jährige Unternehmer ist mit angeklagt, ihm wird Vorteilsgewährung vorgeworfen. Wulff betonte außerdem, dass er in seinen Ämtern stets auf eine strikte Trennung zwischen Berufs- und Privatleben geachtet habe." Wulff weist am ersten Prozesstag alle Vorwürfe zurück *''heute.de'': "Das Gericht prüft, ob es sich um eine rein private Angelegenheit handelte oder ob es ein Beziehungsgeflecht zwischen Wulff und dem Filmproduzenten Groenewold gab, das sich über die Jahre gebildet und gefestigt hat. Deshalb werden die Richter in einer "Gesamtschau" penibel das gesamte Verhältnis beleuchten und dazu Zeugen aus dem engsten Umfelds von Wulff hören, wie Leibwächter, Fahrer, ehemalige Pressesprecher und so weiter. Aber auch Prominente und vor allem Wulffs Ehefrau Bettina. Es wird also viel Privates zur Sprache kommen." Wulff fühlt sich unschuldig : Prozess-Ticker: *''focus.de'': Live-Ticker *''bild.de'': Live-Ticker *''op-online.de'': Live-Ticker *''merkur-online.de'': Live-Ticker *''n24.de'': Live-Ticker *''bz-berlin.de'': Live-Ticker : Kommentare: *''wdr2.de'', Horst Kläuser: Vor dem Gesetz sind alle gleich *''ard.de'', Michael Reissenberger: Es geht nicht nur um 753,90 Euro *''bild.de'', Kai Diekmann: Bestraft genug! *''augsburger-allgemeine.de'', Rudi Wais: Der tiefe Sturz des Christian Wulff *''mz-web.de'', Christian Bommarius: Staatsanwälte sind Ankläger, keine Racheengel *''nordbayern.de'', Rainer Hajek: Christian Wulff vor Gericht *''dw.de'', Volker Wagener: Orientierungslos in der Schickimicki-Welt : Sendungen: *''ndr.de'': "Vor dem Landgericht Hannover hat sich Christian Wulff an die Presse gewandt - und sich zuversichtlich über den Ausgang des Prozesses gezeigt. Seine Erklärung sehen Sie hier." "Werde den allerletzten Vorwurf ausräumen" *''phoenix.de'' via youtube: Prozessauftakt gegen Wulff - Schalte mit Frank Bräutigam *''maybritillner.zdf.de'': Präsidenten vor dem Richter, Do., 14. November 2013, 60 Min. 15. November 2013 *''focus.de'': "Der Verteidiger von Gustl Mollath, Gerhard Strate, hält den Prozess gegen Christian Wulff für „an den Haaren herbeigezogen“. Am Tag eins nach dem Prozessbeginn bewertet er den Auftritt des Ex-Bundespräsidenten – wie auch Staranwalt Sven Thomas." „Überzogen“ – Mollath-Anwalt geißelt Wulff-Prozess *''rp-online.de'': "Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff steht vor Gericht. Von den zahlreichen Vorwürfen, die zu seinem Sturz führten, ist wenig übriggeblieben. Und selbst das erscheint kaum überzeugend." Politisch Inkorrekt - In der Causa Wulff ging jedes Maß verloren *''Süddeutsche.de'': "Wie viel Geld hatte Christian Wulff in der Tasche, als er im Urlaub einen Strandkorb mietete? Solchen Fragen haben sich die Ermittler im Vorfeld des Wulff-Prozesses gewidmet - ein Ermittlungsexzess in einem Fall, in dem vieles aus der Balance geraten ist." Anklage ohne Maß *''fr-online.de'': "Der frühere Bundespräsident Christian Wulff steht vor Gericht. Einig ist sich die Mehrheit der Kommentatoren darüber, dass es richtig ist, den Fall vor Gericht zu bringen. Eine Presseschau." "Ein Staatsoberhaupt ist nicht unantastbar" *''badische-zeitung.de'': "Welche Abhängigkeiten sich da aufbauen, wie Erwartungen formuliert werden, wie die Grenze zwischen Gefallen und Geschäft verschwimmt, all dies könnte mit dem Wulff-Prozess einmal exemplarisch deutlich werden. Wenn die Beziehung zu seinem Mitangeklagten David Groenewold verhandelt wird, wird man einen Eindruck bekommen, was in der Grauzone passiert. Und so wird die Öffentlichkeit Gelegenheit bekommen, über das richtige und falsche Verhalten von Politikern angesichts gewisser Offerten zu diskutieren. Der Prozess könnte Maßstäbe setzen für die politische Kultur." Ein Schlaglicht auf die Grauzone *''derwesten.de'': "Im „Käfer“-Festzelt habe er unter anderem mit Verleger Hubert Burda gesprochen. Auch dessen Frau, Tatort-Kommissarin Maria Furtwängler, sei wichtig für Niedersachsen, weil die Krimiserie das Bild des Landes mit präge. „Ich meinte, da muss sich Niedersachsen mal zeigen“, so Wulff." Die Bühne gehört Wulff : Kommentare: *''RP Online'', Reinhold Michels: Respekt für den Kämpfer Wulff 16. November 2013 *''freitag.de'': "Hier wird deutlich, warum die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover ab Februar 2012 so akribisch den Anfangsverdacht der Bestechlichkeit von Christian Wulff nachgegangen ist. Sie hat das politische Schicksal Wulffs besiegelt, indem sie ein offizielles Ermittlungsverfahren eingeleitet hat. Selbiges nun schleifen zu lassen, nach dem Motto, zurückgetreten ist Wulff ja sowieso. Jetzt kann man die juristische Aufarbeitung auch einmal hintanstellen, hätte den eigentlichen Skandal bedeutet." Von wegen Schauprozess *''dradio.de'': "Das Landgericht Hannover muss erneut klären, wie groß die Nähe zwischen Politikern und Wirtschaftsführern sein darf und wo Freundschaftsgesten zur Korruption werden. Die Grenzen sind fließend. Ob sie fließend bleiben können oder noch enger definiert werden müssen, wird jetzt auch im Landgericht Hannover entschieden. Insofern steht ganz Deutschland ein wirklich spannender Prozess bevor - mit einem offenen Ausgang." Showdown oder Ehrenrettung *''welt.de'': "Man kann sich noch nicht so recht vorstellen, wie es hier erst zugehen wird am 17., 18. oder 19. Prozesstag, wenn die Nerven richtig blank liegen. Wenn die Dinge wieder und wieder hinterfragt werden. Zum Beispiel: echte Freundschaft. Wo sie anfängt, aufhört, zur Kumpanei wird, vielleicht auch zur Korruption führt." Die offene Flanke in Wulffs Verteidigungslinie 18. November 2013 *''profil.at'': "Wulff und Groenewold sind im übertragenen Sinne aneinandergekettet vor diesem Gericht. Wird der eine verurteilt, wird es der andere auch; bekommt einer Freispruch, kriegt ihn der andere ebenfalls. Die beiden sind Freunde, seit vielen Jahren, und sie müssen es auch hier vor Gericht sein. Freunde, die einander Geschenke machen und zum Essen einladen, die sich in Lebenskrisen beistehen und dem anderen Halt geben. Ein Freund, ein guter Freund - was kann daran strafbar sein? Das muss das Gericht herausfinden." Christian Wulff wegen Korruption vor Gericht: ein Rücktritt für 753,90 Euro *''welt.de'': "Wenn Wulff nichts gewusst haben will von Glaesekers Tun, dann könnte dessen mögliches Strafmaß im zweiten Prozess der Wulff-Affäre in existenzgefährdende Höhen schnellen. Dieses Verfahren beginnt am 9. Dezember ebenfalls vor dem Landgericht Hannover, und der Ex-Regierungssprecher ist angeklagt wegen Bestechlichkeit. Kein Richter hat den gegen ihn erhobenen Vorwurf zurückgestuft, kein Staatsanwalt zweifelt an einer Verurteilung. Deshalb wird Glaesekers Verteidigung belegen müssen, dass der Zeuge Wulff gelogen hat." Die letzten vier Verbündeten des Christian Wulff Sendungen: *''ard / wdr.de'', hart aber fair: Wulff verstoßen, Hoeneß gefeiert - urteilen wir mit zweierlei Maß? Mo, 18.11.2013, 21.15 Uhr, 75 Min. 20. November 2013 *''ndr.de'': "Am Donnerstag wird der Prozess gegen Christian Wulff und David Groenewold vor dem Landgericht Hannover fortgesetzt. Am zweiten Prozesstag in dem Korruptionsverfahren sollen die ersten Zeugen vernommen werden." Erste Zeugen im Wulff-Prozess werden gehört *''noz.de'': "Als erste Zeugen werden am zweiten Prozesstag Mitarbeiter des Hotels „Bayerischer Hof“ in München vernommen, wo Wulff 2008 bei seinem umstrittenen Oktoberfestbesuch übernachtete." Im Wulff-Prozess werden die ersten Zeugen gehört 21. November 2013 *''focus.de'': "Beim Wulff-Prozess ging es heute um den Aufenthalt des früheren Bundespräsidenten auf der Wiesn – und ein sehr günstiges Hotel-Upgrade. Mitarbeiter des „Bayerischen Hofs“ in München berichteten über Sonderkonditionen für Ehrengäste." Sonderangebot für Hotel-Suite – „Natürlich auch weil es Herr Wulff war“ *''spiegel.de'': "Die Wulffs hätten in einer Suite übernachtet, deren normaler Preis damals pro Nacht bei über tausend Euro gelegen habe. Dem Ministerpräsidenten sei das Zimmer für 383 Euro pro Nacht angeboten worden. Von Wulffs Rechnung soll Groenewold dann am Ende 200 Euro übernommen haben." Upgrade für den prominenten Gast *''zeit.de'': "Immerhin berichtet er, dass Wulff in einer etwa 100 Quadratmeter großen Suite mit getrenntem Wohn- und Schlafraum übernachtet habe, das normalerweise 1.900 Euro pro Nacht koste. Bezahlt hat er aber offenbar von den tatsächlich in Rechnung gestellten 770 Euro für zwei Nächte nur 570 Euro, sprich: 285 Euro pro Nacht. 200 Euro wurden auf die Rechnung von Groenewold umgebucht – auf dessen Wunsch, wie er am ersten Prozesstag erklärt hatte." Wer zahlte Suite 770? *''faz.net'': "Wenn eine Rechnung aufgeteilt wird, also ein Gast einen Teilbetrag eines anderen Gastes übernimmt, ist für letzteren aus der Rechnung und den ihm vorliegenden Unterlagen nicht ersichtlich, dass ein Teil schon von jemand anderem getragen wurde. Aus den Abläufen ist also nicht nachweisbar, dass Wulff wusste oder wissen konnte, dass Groenewold einen Teil der Zimmerkosten für ihn bezahlt hatte." Zeugen eines Upgrades *''ndr.de'': "Wulff hatte in seinen Vernehmungen erklärt, er habe das seinerzeit an der Rezeption nicht erkennen können. Der Empfangschef des Hotels stützte heute nun diese Angabe zu einem möglicherweise wichtige Detail: Er gab an, die Schalter der Rezeption seien weit genug auseinander, um Diskretion zu ermöglichen." Punkt für Wulff: Zeuge stützt seine Version *''abendzeitung-muenchen.de'': "Die damalige Reservierungsleiterin des Hotels konnte dagegen äußerst detailliert berichten. Sie erläuterte, das Zimmer Wulffs sei zunächst auf den Namen von Groenewold gebucht worden. In der Reservierung sei bei Wulff "Selbstzahler" eingetragen gewesen." Hotelmitarbeiter sagen als erste Zeugen aus *''welt.de'': "Groenewold hatte laut Staatsanwaltschaft eine von ihm veranlasste Anonymisierung der fraglichen Hotelrechnung mit dem Argument begründet, der Name seiner damaligen Begleitung wäre andernfalls für Mitarbeiter seiner Firma sichtbar gewesen. Dies habe er nicht gewollt und deshalb bei Rechnungslegung um nachträgliche Anonymisierung gebeten. Mertl gibt nun zu Protokoll, dass der Name der Groenewold-Begleitung auch ohne diese Anonymisierung nicht auf der Rechnung aufgetaucht wäre, die Begründung der Anonymisierung insofern also eher fadenscheinig ist." Ein Upgrade von 1500 Euro im "Bayerischen Hof" *''taz.de'': "Ob im weiteren Prozessverlauf andere Zeugen mehr Licht ins Dunkel der Hotelbuchung und der Rechnungsstellung bringen können, scheint nach der Aussagen der ersten Hotelmitarbeiter zumindest fraglich. Täglich gebe es 230 Check-Outs, zudem würden die Rezeptionisten beim kassieren die dort dargestellten Posten weder hinterfragen, noch gewähre das Computersystem ohne weiteres Einblick in die Einzelpostenbuchungen, erklärte der Empfangschef." Der diskrete Bayerische Hof *''focus.de'': "Juristen bezweifeln, dass der Prozess gegen Christian Wulff rechtmäßig ist. Staatsrechtler Martin Kriele spricht von „unfasslichen Vorgängen“ – und erklärt, warum der Ex-Bundespräsident trotzdem nicht auf Schadenersatz hoffen darf." Kann Christian Wulff Niedersachsen auf Schadenersatz verklagen? : Sendungen: *''phoenix.de'': Vor Ort: u.a. Aktuelles zum Prozess gegen Christian Wulff, Do. 21.11.13, 11.00 - 12.00 Uhr 22. November 2013 *''rp-online.de'': "Groenewold will ohne Rücksprache mit Wulff einen Teil der strittigen Rechnung vom Herbst 2008 übernommen haben. Und zwar, weil wegen des Oktoberfestes der Preis viel höher gewesen sei als von ihm ob früherer Übernachtungen erwartet, wie der Filmmanager in den Vernehmungen im Vorfeld des Prozesses erläutert hatte. Die Staatsanwaltschaft aber ließ sich so leicht nicht überzeugen und präsentierte am Donnerstag ein Dutzend Rechnungen früherer Aufenthalte Groenewolds in dem Fünf-Sterne-Hotel - ebenfalls alle mit saftigen Preisen." Schwierige Beweisaufnahme im Prozess gegen Wulff *''rp-online.de'': "Der Assistent der Geschäftsführung des Luxus-Hotels erklärte zudem, bei einem Besuch Christian Wulffs im Januar 2008 habe dieser für eine Suite, die normalerweise für 1700 bis 1900 Euro pro Nacht angeboten werde, nur 260 Euro bezahlt." Wulff bekam in München Hotel-Upgrade für 1500 Euro *''nwzonline.de'': "Aber hätte Wulff sich nicht über seine Rechnung wundern müssen? Seine Verteidigung weist darauf hin, dass Wulff 2010 ein zweites Mal im „Bayerischen Hof“ war: Diesmal wohnte er in einer 1900-Euro-Suite, die man ihm für 260 Euro angeboten hatte. Soll heißen: alles ganz normal." Das diskreteste Haus am Platze *''tagesspiegel.de'': "Wulffs Anwälte fühlen sich ermutigt. Sie wollen Zeugen aus der CDU und der niedersächsischen Staatskanzlei früher hören als geplant. Sie sollen belegen, dass Wulff von Groenewolds Großzügigkeit nicht nur nichts wusste, sondern auch nichts hatte. Partei- und Landeskasse hätten sonst die Kosten getragen. Richter Rosenow schiebt das auf. „Erst wollen wir noch hören, was die anderen Zeugen zu sagen haben.“" Rechnung mit Promibonus : Kommentare: *''welt.de'', Eckhardt Fuhr: Die Wulff-Posse ist ein Prozess um Mäusefürze *''augsburger-allgemeine.de'', Walter Roller: Die Spielregeln gelten für alle 23. November 2013 *''t-online.de'': "Monatelange Ermittlungen und ein langwieriges Gerichtsverfahren wegen 750 Euro? Auf die Ankläger im Prozess gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff], dem Vorteilsnahme vorgeworfen wird, prasselte in den vergangenen Tagen massiv Kritik ein. Der Richterbund nimmt die Staatsanwaltschaft nun jedoch in Schutz." Richterbund verteidigt Wulff-Ankläger *''abendblatt.de'': "Die mutmaßliche Affäre um den ehemaligen Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff sowie stramme Haushaltsdisziplin auf allen Ebenen des Bundes haben zu Misstrauen innerhalb des Staatsapparates geführt. Der Bundesrechnungshof (BRH) überprüft nun nach Informationen von "Bild am Sonntag" die Kosten, die die fünf Altbundespräsidenten für die Steuerzahler verursachen. Rechnungshof-Mitarbeiter haben demnach in den vergangenen Monaten den Büros von Walter Scheel, Richard von Weizsäcker, Roman Herzog, Horst Köhler und Christian Wulff einen Besuch abgestattet. Eine Sprecherin des Bundesrechnungshofes sagte der "BamS": "Wie bei anderen Prüfungen auch, ist Zweck der Prüfung, die Wirtschaftlichkeit und Ordnungsmäßigkeit der für die Haushaltsführung zuständigen Stelle zu überprüfen."" Verschwendung? Rechnungshof überprüft Ex-Bundespräsidenten 24. November 2013 *''welt.de'': "Ehrensold, Büros, Dienstwagen: Die fünf Alt-Bundespräsidenten kosten den Steuerzahler pro Jahr mehr als zwei Millionen Euro. Der Bundesrechnungshof prüft, ob da die "Wirtschaftlichkeit" gegeben ist." Verursachen Ex-Präsidenten zu hohe Kosten? *''tagesspiegel.de'': "Überzogen, Effekthascherei - die Ankläger des ehemaligen Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff mussten viel Kritik für ihre Vorgehensweise einstecken. Jetzt bekommen sie Rückendeckung vom Deutschen Richterbund." Richter verteidigen Wulff-Ankläger 27. November 2013 *''ndr.de'': "In ihrer Vernehmung konnte sich Wulffs frühere Sekretärin nicht mehr daran erinnern, was sie für das Oktoberfest-Wochenende im September 2008 in Wulffs Terminkalender eingetragen habe. Es habe aber dienstliche Anlässe für diese Reise gegeben: Ein Parteitermin bei der CSU in München sowie ein Treffen mit Verleger Hubert Burda. Das Gespräch mit Burda war allerdings nicht im Kalender vermerkt. Ein Umstand, der Richter und Staatsanwaltschaft zu Nachfragen veranlasste. Wulff müsse sie wohl mündlich über dieses Treffen informiert haben, erklärte die Zeugin." Wulffs frühere Sekretärin sagt vor Gericht aus *''peiner-nachrichten.de'': "Bei der CSU war offenbar eigens angefragt worden, ob es einen passenden Termin gebe. „Da hat Herr Wulff gesagt, da kann er doch mal kurz zu der Parteiveranstaltung gehen“, erzählte die Sekretärin. Zu dem Gespräch mit Burda meinte sie: „Das war der Termin, der Herrn Wulff berechtigt hat, die zweite Nacht zu übernachten. Er brauchte ja einen dienstlichen Anlass." Medienpolitik im Festzelt - Wulff befragt Zeugen *''fr-online.de'': "Die Zweite Große Strafkammer hörte als Zeugin auch eine frühere Mitarbeiterin der Staatskanzlei in Hannover, die Wulffs Termine verwaltet hatte. Ihr zufolge gab es Codewörter, um freie Tage im Kalender zu blocken. «Wenn wir mal ein freies Wochenende brauchten, haben wir eingetragen "MP in Brandenburg"», sagte die Zeugin. «Mittagessen mit Professor M.» sei auch ein solches Codewort gewesen." Wulff schaltet sich in Zeugenbefragung ein *''t-online.de'': "Wulff erklärte dazu, allein der Eintrag privat hätte nicht ausgereicht, um zu verhindern, dass er dennoch verplant wurde: "Privat gilt nichts für Politiker." Auch der Oktoberfestbesuch 2008, um den sich das Verfahren dreht, war aus Wulffs Sicht kein freies Wochenende." Wulff wehrt sich gegen "Sylt-und-Capri"-Image *''stern.de'': "Seine Mitarbeiterin sagte jedoch aus, dass der 27. September 2008 - also der Tag des Oktoberfestbesuchs - als frei geblockt war. Die Staatskanzlei habe mit der Vorbereitung des Wochenendes nicht viel zu tun gehabt. "Wir hatten nicht viel zu organisieren", sagte die Angestellte. Wulff sei mit dem Auto gefahren, das Zimmer habe eine Mitarbeiterin von David Groenewold gebucht." Wulff war nicht nur "auf Sylt und auf Capri" *''derwesten.de'': "Der München-Aufenthalt mit Groenewold war Wulff wichtig. Bereits im Januar 2008 habe sie einen Termin geblockt, erzählte Wulffs frühere Sekretärin. Alles weitere erledigte das Büro Groenewolds." Ex-Bundespräsident Wulff schimpft von der Anklagebank *''n24.de'': "Die Sekretärin sagte nun aus, die verbleibenden Hotelkosten von knapp 400 Euro seien je zur Hälfte von der Landes-CDU und der Staatskanzlei getragen worden. Wulff hatte demnach am Freitag vor dem Einchecken im Hotel ein Grußwort bei einer CSU-Veranstaltung in München gesprochen. Beim Oktoberfestbesuch traf er dann am Samstagabend auch den Verleger Hubert Burda und begründete damit später die Kostenübernahme für die zweite Übernachtung als dienstlich veranlasst." Christian Wulff fällt Ex-Sekretärin ins Wort *''nwzonline.de'': "MP in München – wie privat war Wulffs Reise zum Oktoberfest? Sein Vorzimmer strich später „Brandenburg“ aus dem Terminkalender und fügte einen Kurzauftritt auf dem CSU-Parteitag hinzu. Auch ein Termin mit Verleger Hubert Burda soll verabredet worden sein, der sich allerdings nicht im Kalender fand. Hat Wulff private Termine um dienstliche herumgebaut? Oder war es umgekehrt? Etwas zu privat geraten ihm jetzt möglicherweise die Auskünfte seiner Ex-Sekretärin vor Gericht." Undichte Stelle im Vorzimmer *''welt.de'': "Im Prinzip habe bei der Verwaltung des Wulffschen Kalenders das Prinzip gegolten, private Termine um dienstliche Termine herumzubauen, nicht etwa anders herum." Zwei Sekretärinnen bringen Wulff in Bedrängnis *''bild.de'': "In einer Reihe von Fragen an diese Zeugin wies Wulff darauf hin, dass er als Ministerpräsident kaum Zeit für Privates gehabt habe. „Der Eindruck besteht, dass ich mein Leben weitgehend auf Sylt und auf Capri verbracht habe”, empörte sich der frühere niedersächsische Ministerpräsident." Neue Details zum Oktoberfest-Besuch *''noz.de'': "Im Wulff-Prozess hat die frühere Sekretärin des Berliner Filmunternehmers David Groenewold am Mittwoch der Version der beiden Angeklagten widersprochen, dass jeder für Übernachtungen während des Oktoberfestes 2008 im „Bayerischen Hof“ selbst aufkommen sollte." Zeugin: Christian Wulff war Groenewolds Gast *''focus.de'': "Die frühere Sekretärin des Filmfinanciers David Groenewold sagte aus, sie sei davon ausgegangen, dass der damalige niedersächsische Ministerpräsident Gast ihres Chefs war. Sie hatte für den gemeinsamen Oktoberfest-Besuch Zimmer im Münchner Luxushotel "Bayerischer Hof" gebucht. Wer die Rechnung letztendlich bezahlt habe, wisse sie nicht." Zeugin erklärt die Geheimcodes von Christian Wulff *''peiner-nachrichten.de'': "Im Bayerischen Hof hatte die Sekretärin für den ersten Abend zudem einen Tisch für 8 Personen im Restaurant bestellt. Sie erinnerte sich an ein Hin und Her wegen der Leibwächter. Der Punkt ist nicht unwichtig: Laut Anklage der Staatsanwaltschaft hatte Groenewold 209,40 Euro für das Essen bezahlt. Wulff wie Groenewold können sich an den Abend nicht mehr erinnern. Zu dubiosen Bewirtungsbelegen Groenewolds vom Oktoberfest verweigerte die Sekretärin die Aussage. Mehrere angebliche Gäste hatten dem Gericht auf eine Zeugenladung hin versichert, gar nicht im Festzelt gewesen zu sein." Medienpolitik im Festzelt - Wulff befragt Zeugen *''bild.de'': "Dritter und vierter Prozesstag im Korruptionsprozess gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff und seinen Freund, den Filmfinanzierer David Gronewold vor dem Landgericht Hannover." 3. Tag im Prozess gegen Christian Wulff - Heute muss sein Bodyguard aussagen : Sendungen: *''tagesschau.de'': "Prozess gegen ehemaligen Bundespräsidenten Wulff fortgesetzt" 28. November 2013 *''welt.de'': "Ein Grauzonendelikt also, bei dem die Grenzen zwischen politischer "Landschaftspflege", dienstlicher und freundschaftlicher Verbundenheit fließend sind und bei dem es viel schwieriger ist, der Wahrheit auf den Grund zu kommen. Man braucht dazu beispielsweise Zeugen, die wenigstens versuchen, sich die Vorgänge einigermaßen vollständig ins Gedächtnis zu rufen." "So eine Vernehmung habe ich noch nicht erlebt" *''mopo.de'': "Der Leibwächter, der Wulff von 2003 bis 2009 rund zwei Wochen pro Monat begleitete, sagte, er können sich nicht mehr an Details des Oktoberfestbesuchs 2008 erinnern." Richter stocksauer: Wulff-Prozess: Leibwächter kann sich an nichts erinnern *''spiegel.de'': "Der Vorsitzende Richter Frank Rosenow war über die Erinnerungslücken sichtlich verärgert. "Sie wissen ja, dass das ein Verfahren ist, das die Republik erregt." Er habe erwartet, dass sich ein Polizeibeamter auf ein solches Verfahren vorbereite, sagte Rosenow. "So eine Vernehmung von einem Polizeibeamten habe ich noch nicht erlebt."" Wulffs Personenschützer verärgert Richter *''ndr.de'': "24 Stunden, sieben Tage die Woche habe er dem damaligen Ministerpräsidenten Wulff zur Verfügung gestanden, berichtete der 37-jährige Fahrer. Er habe ihn sowohl zu dienstlichen als auch zu privaten Terminen gefahren, doch "98 Prozent der Termine waren dienstlich, zwei Prozent privat", wie der Zeuge sagte." Wulffs Fahrer - ein Zeuge mit Erinnerung *''faz.net'': "Der Fahrer sagte, er sei Groenewold zwei bis drei Mal begegnet. Nach Wulffs Feier zum 40. Geburtstag hätten sich die beiden freundschaftlich voneinander verabschiedet." Tag der vergesslichen Zeugen *''welt.de'': "Wulffs Babysitterin zum Beispiel, die damals ihre Ausbildung in dem Luxushotel absolvierte, mittlerweile aber studiert, kann sich recht gut an ihre Arbeit in der Suite Nummer 770 erinnern. David Groenewold sei damals auch im Zimmer der Wulffs gewesen, als diese sich für das Oktoberfest vorbereiteten." "So eine Vernehmung habe ich noch nicht erlebt" *''op-online.de'': "Die Babysitterin aus dem „Bayerischen Hof“ wusste nicht mehr, ob sich der prominente Politiker und der Filmfinancier duzten. „Ich habe mich um das Kind gekümmert, man will ja auch diskret sein“, sagte die Zeugin. Sie habe das Baby auf jeden Fall nur am Samstag betreut." Wulffs Leibwächter kann sich an nichts erinnern *''bild.de'': "Die Studentin passte während des Oktoberfest-Besuchs auf Wulffs Sohn Linus auf, erhielt dafür vom Hotel 110 Euro – und 60 Euro Trinkgeld (20 von Wulff, 40 von Groenewold). Ob Wulff seinem Freund das Geld später wiedergab, wie er behauptet, kann sie nicht sagen." Richter im Wulff-Prozess stinksauer 29. November 2013 *''newsweek.com'': Crooks at the Top *''nwzonline.de'': "Wer bislang glaubte, die Mitarbeiter des Luxushotels „Bayerischer Hof“ seien an Diskretion nicht zu übertreffen, der kannte den Personenschützer Thomas R. noch nicht." Leibwächter bringt Richter zur Weißglut 30. November 2013 *''zeit.de'': ""David Groenewold ist mein Freund." Dies meint: Weil David und ich uns von Herzen mögen, weil wir uns menschlich so nah sind, dass er als einer der Ersten das Ultraschallbild meines ungeborenen Sohnes zu sehen bekam, muss sein spendabler Beitrag zur Finanzierung eines Oktoberfest-Trips (es geht um 753,90 Euro) als ganz normale Geste einer ganz normalen Freundschaft gelten. Als nettes Geschenk ohne Hintergedanken. Stimmt das? Und welche Idee der Männerfreundschaft vermittelt sich eigentlich in Wulffs Satz?" Gemeinsam, nicht einsam - Über die Moral der Männerfreundschaft in Hannover und anderswo Dezember 2013 3. Dezember 2013 *''ndr.de'': "Wer zahlte was in der "Käfer Wiesn-Schänke"? Und: War es ein dienstlicher Termin, den Wulff bei der "Wiesn" wahrnahm? Oder traf er sich dort privat mit Burda und Furtwängler?" "Tatort" Wulff-Prozess: Furtwängler sagt aus *''waz-online.de'': "Das niedersächsische Landeskabinett hat den früheren Ministerpräsidenten Christian Wulff von der Schweigepflicht entbunden. Darum hatte das Landgericht Hannover die amtierende Landesregierung gebeten. Wulff soll als Zeuge gegen seinen früheren Sprecher Olaf Glaeseker aussagen." Kabinett erlaubt Vernehmung von Christian Wulff : Kommentare: *''web.de'', Christian Aichner: Ermittlungsexzess im Wulff-Prozess: 20.000 Aktenseiten für 753 Euro 4. Dezember 2013 *''wuv.de'': "Wulff hatte zu Beginn des Korruptionsprozesses ausgesagt, sich am besagten Wochenende in München mit Burda getroffen und über Medienpolitik gesprochen zu haben. Auch zu dessen Ehefrau Furtwängler gebe es einen dienstlichen Bezug, da diese als Kommissarin in der ARD-Serie "Tatort" in Niedersachsen vor der Kamera stehe. Als Regierungschef seien diese Kontakte eine seiner Aufgaben. Sollte Burda das dienstliche Gespräch bestätigen, könnte es Wulff entlasten. Denn in dem Fall hätte er die Hotelkosten auch über die Staatskanzlei abrechnen können und keinen Grund gehabt, sich von Groenewold einladen zu lassen." Im Wulff-Prozess sagen Verleger Burda und Maria Furtwängler aus *''welt.de'': "Bemerkenswertes Detail am Rande dieser Zeugenvernehmung: Hubert Burda war auf Einladung der CDU auch Mitglied jener Bundesversammlung, die Christian Wulff am 30. Juni 2010 zum Bundespräsidenten gewählt hatte. Maria Furtwängler ist seit langer Zeit mit Christian Wulff befreundet. Im Februar 2011 gab der damalige Bundespräsident anlässlich einer Filmpremiere in Berlin zu Protokoll, dass die "Tatort"-Kommissarin "die einzige Frau" sei, "die schon in all meinen Wohnungen war"." Wulff und die Frau, die in all seinen Wohnungen war *''tagesspiegel.de'': "Noch einmal: Hätten Journalisten, einem durch Ungeschicklichkeit und Tricksereien immer wieder angeheizten Korruptionsverdacht auf der Spur, die Recherche einstellen sollen? Wer dies fordert, muss prophetisch begabt sein und schon am Anfang sicher wissen, dass am Ende an dem Verdacht nichts dran ist. Und doch hat, eben weil so lange vieles unklar blieb, bald eine journalistische Verunsicherung eingesetzt, die sich zu einer bis heute anhaltenden Selbstanklage steigert." Kontrollversuch und Kontrollverlust - Der Wulff-Effekt 5. Dezember 2013 *''faz.net'': "Im Prozess wegen Vorteilsannahme gegen Christian Wulff haben der Verleger Hubert Burda und dessen Ehefrau Maria Furtwängler den früheren Bundespräsidenten mit ihren Zeugenaussagen womöglich entlastet." Prozess gegen Wulff - Freibier, von wem auch immer *''nwzonline.de'': "Burda betonte, er habe mit Wulff in seiner Eigenschaft als Präsident der Zeitschriftenverleger über den Rundfunkstaatsvertrag reden wollen. Die öffentlich-rechtlichen Sender hätten 2008 ihr Online-Angebot so ausbauen wollen, dass es für die Verleger hätte gefährlich werden können, sagte Burda." Burda und Furtwängler schildern Treffen mit Wulff *''focus.de'': "2008 wurde die Neuordnung des Rundfunk-Staatsvertrages diskutiert, die für die Zeitschriftenverleger von großer Wichtigkeit war, da die öffentlich rechtlichen Rundfunkanstalten ihr Online-Angebot ausweiten wollten. In diesem Zusammenhang habe er Kontakte zu etlichen Ministerpräsidenten gesucht, sagt Burda" Wulffs Arbeitsgespräch in lockerer Oktoberfest-Stimmung *''spiegel.de'': ""Als die Maria sagte, hast du Lust mitzugehen zum Oktoberfest, dachte ich, das ist eine gute Gelegenheit, das Thema, das ich als Präsident der Zeitschriftenverleger voranzutreiben habe, noch einmal zu besprechen."" "Was kann ich zur Klärung beitragen?" *''tagesspiegel'': "Und weil die Wiesn nach Meinung des Medienmannes kein passabler Ort für seriöse Unterredungen sei, habe man einen vorherigen Termin im Hotel Bayerischer Hof verabredet, in dem Wulff mit Entourage untergebracht war." Entlastung für den Angeklagten *''spiegel.de'': "Er habe an jenem 27. September vor dem Oktoberfestbesuch schon mit Wulff über Medienpolitik telefoniert, wollte sich auch um 18 Uhr mit ihm im Bayerischen Hof treffen, wozu es dann aber nicht kam." Furtwängler und Burda beim Wulff-Prozess: "Ich frag doch nicht: Wer zahlt?" *''bild.de'': "„Wulff hat das Treffen gegen 13 Uhr abgesagt.“ Die Aussage erzeugte sichtbare Nervosität bei Wulff und seinen Anwälten... Um 20 Uhr seien er und seine Frau beim Oktoberfest eingetroffen – für den damaligen Ministerpräsidenten Wulff sei ein Tisch bestellt gewesen." Wer zahlte die Oktoberfest-Sause? *''focus.de'': "Termine dieser Art seien selbstverständlich, versichert Burda auf Nachfrage. Er sei froh gewesen, mit Wulff in lockerer Atmosphäre ein Hintergrundgespräch führen zu können. Es sei auch klar, dass man in einem Oktoberfestzelt und auch bei einer Maß Bier Geschäftliches bereden könne" Prominente Zeugen im Prozess in Hannover - Wer zahlte für die Bewirtung? *''welt.de'': "Er habe sich mit Wulff ganz kurz über Medienpolitik unterhalten, sagte Burda am Donnerstag als Zeuge im Prozess am Landgericht Hannover. "Vier, fünf Sätze. Dann wurde es lauter, dann kann man beim Oktoberfest nicht mehr viel reden", sagte Burda." Was Burda und Furtwängler mit Wulff besprachen *''neuepresse.de'': "Wegen dieses - wenn auch sehr kurzen - dienstlichen Hintergrunds wäre Wulff durchaus berechtigt gewesen, die Kosten über das Land abzurechnen. Er hätte damit keinen Grund gehabt, sich einladen zu lassen." Burda und Furtwängler schildern Treffen mit Wulff *''thueringer-allgemeine.de'': "Burda hat nach eigenen Angaben den Filmmanager David Groenewold nicht gekannt und auch nicht gewusst, dass dieser Gastgeber war im Käferzelt auf dem Oktoberfest: "Ich ging von einer Einladung durch Wulff aus."" TV-Kommissarin im Wulff-Prozess *''nwzonline.de'': "und am Ende bezahlte wie immer jemand die Rechnung: 3290,30 Euro." Spurensuche am Tatort Oktoberfest *''handelsblatt.com'': "Auch zu dessen Ehefrau Maria Furtwängler gebe es einen dienstlichen Bezug, da sie als „Tatort“-Kommissarin in Niedersachsen vor der Kamera stehe. Als Regierungschef seien diese Kontakte eine seiner Aufgaben." Furtwängler und Burda sagen im Wulff-Prozess aus *''berliner-zeitung.de'': "Maria Furtwängler, die „Tatort“-Kommissarin, ist jedoch eine Zeugin ohne Erinnerung. Eine Stunde, vielleicht anderthalb sei sie im Zelt gewesen und habe die meiste Zeit am Nachbartisch mit ihrem Kollegen Hannes Jaenicke herumgestanden, sagt sie. (...) Immerhin erinnert sie sich noch, dass die Idee für das Treffen auf dem Oktoberfest von den Wulffs kam, bei einem freundschaftlichen Essen im Wohnhaus des damaligen niedersächsischen Ministerpräsidenten. Kurz vorher habe sie dann eine SMS des Politikers bekommen mit dem Vorschlag, sich am 27. September 2008 im Käfer-Zelt zu treffen. Sie habe die SMS an ihren Mann weitergeleitet." Von der TV-Ermittlerin zur Zeugin *''tagesspiegel.de'': "Aber klar, es war auch Business, mit Wulff habe sie über den „Tatort“ geredet, nach anderthalb Stunden war sie weg. Was sonst gesprochen wurde? „Keine Ahnung“. Wer eingeladen hat? „Ich gehe davon aus, dass es mein Mann war, weil er es sonst immer tut.“" Entlastung für den Angeklagten *''derwesten.de'': "„Was könnte meine Aussage im allerbesten Fall zur Klärung beitragen?“, wollte Maria Furtwängler, prominente Zeugin im Wulff-Prozess und Star im „Tatort“ aus Niedersachsen, am Ende ihrer Aussage vom Richter wissen. „Das werden Sie im besten Fall bei der Urteilsverkündung erfahren“, konterte der Vorsitzende Richter lächelnd." Furtwängler spricht über Tatort Oktoberfest *''br.de'': "Nach diesem fünften Verhandlungstag will das Landgericht Hannover am 19. Dezember ein erstes Zwischenfazit zum Verlauf des Verfahrens abgeben. Dies kündigte Richter Frank Rosenow an. Was sich konkret dahinter verbirgt, ließ er jedoch offen. Denkbar ist nach Ansicht von Juristen "das gesamte Spektrum": von einer Einstellung des Verfahrens mit einem Freispruch über eine weitere Fortsetzung bis hin zum Abschluss gegen eine Geldauflage." Burda und Furtwängler schildern Wiesn-Treffen *"ndr.de/regional": "Kennengelernt habe sie die Wulffs zuvor schon in Hannover. Der damalige Ministerpräsident habe die "Tatort"-Kommissarin zu einem privaten Essen mit seiner Ehefrau Bettina nach Hause eingeladen. Groenewold war ebenfalls zu Gast und auch dort sei schon über das Oktoberfest gesprochen worden, so Furtwängler weiter." Zwischenfazit - wohin steuert der Wulff Prozess 6. Dezember 2013 *''donaukurier.de'': "Der Philosoph Nida-Rümelin im Gespräch mit Jesko Schulze-Reimpell über Christian Wulff und die Lust der Medien am Skandal." "Politiker sind keine Vorbilder" *''tagesspiegel.de'': "Am Montag beginnt der Prozess gegen Olaf Glaeseker, den einstigen Sprecher von Christian Wulff. Auch ein Eventmanager ist angeklagt. Es geht um Bestechung und Bestechlichkeit." Niedersächsische Freundschaften *''noz.de'': "Anders als Wulff, der „nur“ wegen Vorteilsnahme angeklagt ist, muss sich Glaeseker wegen Bestechlichkeit verantworten. Dem 52-Jährigen wird zur Last gelegt, dem Partymanager Manfred Schmidt bei der Sponsorensuche für die Promi-Treffs „Nord-Süd-Dialog“ intensiv geholfen und dafür im Gegenzug kostenlose Ferienaufenthalte und Freiflüge erhalten zu haben." Pikant: Wulff als Zeuge bei Glaeseker : Kommentare: *''blogs.stern.de'', Hans-Martin Tillack: Promishow in Saal 127 7. Dezember 2013 *''badische-zeitung.de'': "Glaeseker bestreitet diese Vorwürfe: Erstens sei er mit Schmidt seit vielen Jahren eng befreundet, gegenseitige Einladungen habe es immer gegeben und zwar schon lange bevor Glaeseker Regierungssprecher in Niedersachsen geworden war. Zweitens sei der Nord-Süd-Dialog zwar von Schmidt veranstaltet worden (angeblich hat er dabei rund eine Million Euro verdient). Aber Glaesekers Anwälte betonen, diese Imageveranstaltungen mit Stars aus Showbusiness, Wirtschaft und Politik hätten vor allem das Image Niedersachsens und des Ministerpräsidenten Christian Wulff aufpoliert. Als Glaeseker dafür Sponsoren geworben hatte und offenbar Zusagen im Umfang von 650 000 Euro erhielt, sei dies also vor allem im Interesse seines Chefs Wulff und des Landes gewesen. Damit entfalle der Vorwurf der Korruption." Prozess gegen Wulff-Vertrauten Glaeseker beginnt *''fnweb.de'': "Wulff hat sich gegenüber der Justiz ausführlich zu den Vorwürfen gegen Glaeseker geäußert. Vier Tage nach dem letzten Treffen 2012 sagte er der Staatsanwaltschaft, von Glaesekers Freundschaft mit Schmidt ebenso wenig gewusst zu haben wie von den Besuchen in Spanien und Frankreich. Die spannende Frage ist, ob Wulff seine Einlassung präzisiert und Glaeseker entlastet. Denn es gibt Zweifel an seiner Unkenntnis, weil neben Glaeseker auch Wulffs Ex-Frau Christiane sowie die gemeinsame Tochter bei Schmidt zu Gast gewesen sein soll." Wiedersehen in Verhandlungssaal 127 *''otz.de'': "Damit sind beide Fälle aus Sicht der Staatsanwaltschaft im Kern identisch: Es geht laut Anklagebehörde um die Frage, ob Wulff und Glaeseker käuflich waren. Beide Angeklagte bestreiten dies und verweisen stattdessen auf die langjährige enge Freundschaft mit dem jeweils Mitangeklagten." Nach Wulff muss auch sein Ex-Vertrauter Glaeseker vor Gericht 8. Dezember 2013 *''ndr.de'': "Christian Wulff und Olaf Glaeseker: Zwei Schicksale, die seit Jahren eng miteinander verbunden sind. Der ehemalige Bundespräsident und sein ehemaliger Sprecher waren einst unzertrennlich. "Siamesischen Zwilling" nannte Wulff seinen Intimus. "Glaeseker war für den Aufstieg von Wulff absolut entscheidend", sagte Michael Götschenberg, Leiter des MDR-Hörfunkstudios im Hauptstadtstudio der ARD." Prozess gegen Glaeseker beginnt am Montag *''noz.de'': "Richterin Renata Bürgel hat zunächst Verhandlungstage bis Mitte April 2014 angesetzt. Die Staatsanwaltschaft wird - genau wie im Wulff-Prozess - von Clemens Eimterbäumer vertreten. Wulff soll Anfang Februar als Zeuge befragt werden. Auch Fernsehmoderatorin Sabine Christiansen, eine Freundin von Schmidt, soll ebenfalls als Zeugin aussagen." Korruption die Zweite: Wulffs Ex-Sprecher vor Gericht *''berliner-zeitung.de'': "Zwanzig Verhandlungstage bis Ende April 2014 sind vorerst angesetzt, aber ob das reichen wird, ist fraglich. Denn die Anklage ist ähnlich umstritten wie im Wulff-Prozess. Auch hier geht es um den Graubereich von Freundschaft und Kumpanei, um die Frage, wann aus Geschenken Zuwendungen werden, mit denen man sich Gunst und Gegenleistung erkaufen will." Schnulli und Spreewaldgurken : Kommentare: *''tagesspiegel.de'', Jost Müller-Neuhof: Ein SPRUCH - Letzte Akte 9. Dezember 2013 *''welt.de'': Rückblende: "Wulff kann so etwas gerade gar nicht gebrauchen; er steht ja selbst schon mitten im Kreuzfeuer. Also lässt er Glaeseker fallen. Dessen Versuche Anfang 2012, sich per SMS Unterstützung von Wulff zu holen, so bittet er diesen zu bestätigen, von Glaesekers freundschaftlicher Verbindung zu Manfred Schmidt gewusst zu haben. Die Einladungen mithin kein "Lohn" für seine Dienste waren. Wulff simst zurück: "Warum sollte ich dir das bestätigen? Es hilft dir nicht, aber es schadet mir massiv."" Wulff und sein "siamesischer Zwilling" *''mopo.de'': "Glaeseker soll als Wulffs Regierungssprecher dem mitangeklagten Eventmanager Manfred Schmidt 2007 bis 2009 bei der Sponsorensuche fürs Promi-Fest Nord-Süd-Dialog geholfen haben. Dieser soll ihn dafür zu Gratis-Urlauben sowie Flugreisen eingeladen haben." Prozess um Bestechlichkeit: Glaeseker: Wulff wusste über alles Bescheid *''stuttgarter-zeitung.de'': "Die Staatsanwaltschaft verkürzt die Beziehung nüchtern auf Bestechung und Bestechlichkeit: Schmidt hatte an den drei Nord-Süd-Dialogen verdient, die Rede ist von einer hohen fünfstelligen Summe. Glaeseker tat als Regierungssprecher alles, damit möglichst viele Sponsoren ihren Beitrag dazu leisteten. Anschließend hätten sich Glaeseker und seine Frau von Schmidt in dessen Häuser in Spanien und Südfrankreich einladen lassen." Stets nur die Stimme seines Herrn? *''spiegel.de'': "Er war der Spindoctor und Vertraute des früheren Bundespräsidenten und niedersächsischen Ministerpräsidenten Christian Wulff: Lange Jahre beriet Olaf Glaeseker den Politiker, er war als dessen Sprecher tätig. Am Montag hat nun vor dem Landgericht Hannover der Korruptionsprozess gegen den 52-Jährigen begonnen. Zum Auftakt bestritt Glaeseker alle Vorwürfe. "Ich habe mich im Sinne meines Dienstherren engagiert", sagte er. Einen direkten Auftrag habe es aber nicht gegeben." Prozess in Hannover: Wulff-Vertrauter Glaeseker weist Korruptionsvorwürfe zurück *''faz.net'': "Glaeseker brachte am Montag vor Gericht mehrere öffentlich bekundete Zitate Wulffs in Erinnerung: Der Ministerpräsident und spätere Bundespräsident habe seinen engsten Berater und Sprecher als „siamesischen Zwilling“, als „Faktotum“ sowie als „Alter Ego“ bezeichnet und gesagt: „Wenn Sie Herrn Glaeseker nicht mehr in meiner Nähe sehen, müssen Sie sich Sorgen um mich machen.“ Wenige Wochen, nachdem Wulff Ende 2011 Glaeseker ohne nähere Begründung als sein Sprecher in Berlin entließ, trat auch Wulff vom Amt des Bundespräsidenten zurück." Prozess in Hannover - Glaeseker: Christian Wulff war ein „totaler Kontrollfreak“ *''sz-online.de'': "Im Gegensatz zu Wulff gibt sich Glaeseker in seiner 45 Minuten dauernden Einlassung, in der er immer wieder um Fassung ringt, aber auch selbstkritisch: „Ich habe rückblickend einen Fehler gemacht“, sagt er. Dazu zähle auch, dass er keinen Dienst nach Vorschrift gemacht habe. Zu seiner eigenen Absicherung hätte er „irgendwann schriftlich anzeigen sollen“, mit Manfred Schmidt „seit soundso vielen Jahren eng befreundet“ zu sein. „Ich habe es nur deswegen nicht schriftlich festgehalten, weil ich wusste, dass mein Chef von der Freundschaft und den Urlauben bei meinem Freund wusste.“" Zwei gute Freunde *''derwesten.de'': "Auf die selbst aufgeworfene Frage, warum er sich trotz fehlendem direkten Auftrag für das Eintreiben von Sponsorengeldern engagiert habe, antwortete Glaeseker: "Weil ich wusste, wie wichtig es für Wulff war."" Wulff war laut Ex-Sprecher Glaeseker immer informiert *''ndr.de'': "Wann die Entscheidung für den ersten "Nord-Süd-Dialog" im Jahr 2007 gefallen sei, wusste Glaeseker eigenen Angaben zufolge nicht mehr zu sagen. Die ursprüngliche Idee der damaligen Ministerpräsidenten von Niedersachsen und Baden-Württemberg, Christian Wulff und Günther Oettinger (beide CDU), sei eine gemeinsame Veranstaltung gewesen, so Glaeseker. Eventmanager Schmidt habe daraufhin das Konzept zum "Nord-Süd-Dialog" entwickelt. Dabei sei von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass dieser über Sponsorengelder finanziert werden solle." Glaeseker: "Arbeiter im Weinberg des Herrn" *''bild.de'': "Glaeseker beschreibt vor Gericht seine Arbeitsweise: „Es hat hier meinerseits niemals Alleingänge gegeben. Alles, was wir in der Pressestelle gemacht haben, hat mit Wissen von Herrn Wulff stattgefunden, allein schon weil er immer alles wissen wollte und eh von Natur aus ein – salopp ausgedrückt – „totaler Kontrollfreak“ war.“" Glaesekers Tränenauftritt vor Gericht *''stern.de'': "Sein Verhältnis zu Wulff beschrieb er mit den Worten: "Ich wusste meist blind, was er wollte." Meist habe es Absprachen mit ihm auf dem kurzen Dienstweg gegeben. Als einer, der von außen in die Staatskanzlei kam, sei er kein Mann der vielen Aktenvermerke gewesen." "Wulff war immer im Bilde" *''berliner-zeitung.de'': "Glaeseker war auch in der sehr akribischen Befragung durch die Vorsitzende Richterin erkennbar darum bemüht, seinen früheren Chef in eine Mitverantwortung zu nehmen. Die Anklage geht ja davon aus, dass der Ex-Sprecher aus der Staatskanzlei heraus quasi auf eigene Faust Sponsoren für den von seinem spendablen Freund Schmidt veranstalteten Prominententreff „Nord-Süd-Dialog“ geworben habe." Landgericht Hannover: Glaeseker widerspricht Wulff *''azonline.de'': "«Wie viel war notwendig?», fragte die Richterin. In ihrer Befragung kehrte sie immer wieder zurück zu dem Aspekt, dass es offenbar keinen Überblick über die Höhe der benötigten Gelder oder die Gewinnmarge des Veranstalters gab." Ex-Sprecher Glaeseker: Wulff wusste von allem *''nordsee-zeitung.de'': "E-Mails belegen, wie direkt Glaeseker Sponsoren ansprach – etwa vor dem dritten „Dialog“ Ende 2009 im Flughafen Hannover die Metro AG. Ihr wurde, „auch im Namen von Christian Wulff“, ein Premium-Sponsoring (50 000 Euro) oder auch ein preiswerteres Co-Sponsoring (25 000 Euro) angedient. Von VW bis Nord-LB, von der Salzgitter AG bis zur TUI entkam kaum ein Großunternehmen den Bitten. Dass Glaeseker sich nie um die Kostenkalkulation der „Dialoge“ geschweige denn um die Abschlussbilanz seines Freundes gekümmert haben will, provozierte Nachfragen der Richterin. „Es ging nicht um Steuergeld“, verteidigte sich Glaeseker, ihn habe allein interessiert, ob die Veranstaltung stattfindet." Immer in Christian Wulffs Diensten *''welt.de'': "Die Nord-Süd-Dialoge hätten mit dieser Freundschaft nichts, aber auch gar nichts zu tun. Alle, alle Flüge, alle Begegnungen, alle von der Staatsanwaltschaft aufgezählten Vorteile, so Glaeseker, "hätte es auch ohne die Nord-Süd-Dialoge" gegeben. Keine Spur also von Bestechung oder Bestechlichkeit. Schmidt habe ihn, Glaeseker, lange vor seiner Zeit als Regierungssprecher kennengelernt, ihn ebenfalls besucht daheim in Steinhude, von ihm ebenfalls Geschenke bekommen. Schwarzwälder Schinken, Spreewaldgurken, Windlichter. So wie es eben zugeht im wahren Leben, im Privaten." "Kontrollfreak Wulff hat alles gewusst" *''noz.de'': "Und detailliert schilderte er, wie er für Gegenbesuche des 64-Jährigen und gemeinsame Ausflüge die Kosten übernommen habe, samt der Hotelausgaben für einen Fahrer. „Warum sollte ich das alles machen, wenn ich korrumpiert wurde?“, fragte Glaeseker spitz." Olaf Glaeseker: Christian Wulff wusste Bescheid *''zeit.de'': "Ihre Freundschaft sei deutlich älter als der Nord-Süd-Dialog. Zudem handele es sich bei den Häusern in Spanien und Frankreich nicht um Feriendomizile, sondern um Schmidts jeweilige Wohnorte. Darüber hinaus sei die Sponsorensuche keine dienstliche Handlung gewesen, sondern eine Privathandlung im Landesinteresse." Korruptionsprozess - Wulff-Vertrauter Glaeseker vor Gericht *''rp-online.de'': "Auch Schmidt betonte die enge Beziehung zu Glaeseker und dessen Frau Vera: "Sie sind meine besten Freunde." Die Einladungen für die Besuche habe es lange vor dem Nord-Süd-Dialog gegeben - sie bestünden bis heute. Davon habe Wulff auch Kenntnis gehabt. "Es ist für mich undenkbar, dass Wulff nicht davon gewusst hat", ließ Schmidt seinen Anwalt erklären. Seine berufliche Existenz sei durch das Ermittlungsverfahren und die Berichterstattung darüber ruiniert." Glaeseker: Wulff war über alles informiert *''focus.de'': "Schmidt erklärt, Wulff und der damalige baden-württemberische Regierungschef Günter Oettinger hätten ihm 2007 den Wunsch für eine gemeinsame Promi-Veranstaltung der beiden Bundesländer präsentiert. Er habe dann „die Idee für den Nord-Süd-Dialog entwickelt“. Von Beginn an war demnach „klar“, dass es Hilfe bei der Sponsorensuche aus den Ländern geben sollte." Ex-Sprecher belastet Ex-Bundespräsident: Glaeseker widerspricht: Wulff wusste von allem *''ndr.de'': "Die Ministerpräsidenten seien dabei als Schirmherren aufgetreten und hätten ihre Unterstützung bei der Sponsorensuche zugesagt, so Glaeseker. "Es war erkennbar für mich, dass Wulff die Idee nicht nur unterstützte, sondern auch Unternehmen aktiv ansprach." So habe sich die ganze Staatskanzlei zur Gästeliste Gedanken gemacht - aber nicht zur Finanzierung der Veranstaltung. "Wie viele Gäste geladen werden sollten und wie viel das kostet, keine Ahnung", sagte der Ex-Regierungssprecher. Er habe damals lediglich Wulffs Ideen in einer Sammel-E-Mail verschriftlicht und damit bei Unternehmen für ihre Unterstützung geworben." Glaeseker: "Arbeiter im Weinberg des Herrn" *''noz.de'': "Und Schmidt stellte klar: „Wulff war von diesem Engagement unterrichtet und hat die Bemühungen gutgeheißen“. Mehr noch: Der Ex-Präsident habe sogar aktiv mitgewirkt. Und mit Süffisanz wurde die angeblich mangelnde Kenntnis Wulffs von Ferienaufenthalten am Mittelmeer gekontert. So sei Ex-Gattin Christiane drei Mal und Tochter Annalena zwei Mal mit von der Partie gewesen. Diese habe dem Papa sogar telefonisch bedeutet, man sei gerade „mit Vera und Olaf bei Manfred“." Glaeseker: Wulff wusste Bescheid *''focus.de'': Richterin "Bürgel kann nicht verstehen, dass Glaeseker Sponsoren suchte und nie nach finanziellen Details gefragt haben will. Nie danach, wie viele Summen man überhaupt brauchte. Nie danach, wie viel Gewinn Schmidt mit den Parties machte. Glaeseker betont ein ums andere Mal, es sei für ihn allein wichtig gewesen, dass die Parties ein Erfolg würden. Daher das Engagement. Der Rest – nicht sein Metier." Ex-Sprecher belastet Ex-Bundespräsident„Nie ohne Wissen oder gegen den Willen des Ministerpräsidenten“ : --> WulffPlag: Prozess gegen Olaf Glaeseker und Manfred Schmidt 10. Dezember 2013 *''taz.de'': "Olaf Glaeseker ist nur einer der Ex-Wulff-Gefährten, die nun abstürzen. Das Politpersonal von der Leine wird nach hinten durchgereicht." Der letzte Oberschnulli Kategorie:Chronologie 11. Dezember 2013 *''stern.de'': "Doch nun tauchen auch noch Fragen nach Ungereimtheiten bei der Versteuerung von Schmidts Einkünften auf. Der heute 64-jährige Unternehmer hatte seine Geschäfte mit Hilfe eines verzweigten Firmenreichs abgewickelt, dessen Knotenpunkte im Ausland lagen – in Frankreich, Spanien sowie der Schweiz. (...) Dort war er unbeschränkt steuerpflichtig und gehalten, "alle weltweiten Einkünfte und Vermögenswerte" zu deklarieren, wie sein Schweizer Steuerberater vermerkte. Doch zahlreiche Dokumente die dem stern vorliegen, werfen Fragen auf." Eventmanager Manfred Schmidt "600.000 Euro Gehalt für dich" *''gn-online.de'': "Im Korruptionsprozess gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff geht es mit der Zeugenbefragung von Personenschützern weiter." Wulff-Prozess geht weiter mit Befragung von Personenschützern *''hna.de'': "Zwei Personenschützer Wulffs stellten das Verhältnis des 54-Jährigen zum mitangeklagten Filmfinancier David Groenewold als „gute Freundschaft“ dar. „Groenewold würde ich dazu zählen“, sagte ein 34-jähriger Sicherheitsbeamter am Mittwoch im Landgericht Hannover auf die Frage zum Wulff-Freundeskreis. Auch seine Kollegen hätten Groenewold „sinngemäß“ als guten Freund des früheren niedersächsischen Ministerpräsidenten bezeichnet." Korruptionsprozess - Wulff-Leibwächter: Groenewold war Freund *''ndr.de'': "Die Personenschützer betonten allerdings, dass sie von Wulffs Privatleben - für das er wenig Zeit gehabt habe - kaum etwas mitbekommen hätten." Leibwächter: Wulff zahlte meist in bar *''welt.de'': "Sebastian S. hat gut aufgepasst. Christian Wulff, so der Leibwächter des Ex-Bundespräsidenten, habe eine besondere Gewohnheit gehabt, um mit seinem Geld umzugehen. Er hatte "nie eine Geldbörse", erklärt der Kripo-Beamte den Richtern, vielmehr habe der Politiker "stets Geld in Form von Scheinen in der vorderen Hosentasche" gehabt. "Großgeld", "Geldbündel", fügt Personenschützer S. hinzu." Wulff-Prozess - Großgeld stets in der vorderen Hosentasche *''wn.de'': "Als sich einer der Personenschützer zum Alkoholkonsum des Ex-Bundespräsidenten äußerte, musste er schmunzeln: «Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass er nur ansatzweise angetrunken, geschweige denn betrunken war», sagte der Sicherheitsbeamte. Das Gericht versucht herauszufinden, welche alkoholischen Getränke auf Groenewolds Wiesn-Rechnung von Wulff getrunken wurden." Zeugen bestätigen gute Freundschaft von Wulff und Groenewold *''focus.de'': "Auch die Vernehmung einer Hotelmitarbeiterin entsprach der Erklärung der Verteidiger von Wulff: Demnach muss dieser beim Zahlen der Hotelkosten nicht davon erfahren haben, dass Groenewold bereits einen Teil auf seine Rechnung hatte umbuchen lassen. Dies hatten auch andere Hotelmitarbeiter schon ausgesagt." Wulff-Bodyguard bestätigt Männerfreundschaft *''bild.de'': "Für morgen hat das Landgericht Hannover die Vernehmung von Wulffs Ehefrau Bettina (40, seit Januar 2013 getrennt) vorgesehen. Vielleicht kann sie dem Gericht die Frage beantworten, wer die fünf Flaschen „Dom Pérignon“-Champagner für 1550 Euro getrunken hat. Bislang haben die Gäste von David Groenewold in Käfers Wiesenzelt dem Gericht weisgemacht, sie hätten alle nur widerwillig an einer Maß Bier genippt." Wulff-Bodyguard bestätigt Männerfreundschaft *''heute.de'': "Sie ist die erste und einzige Zeugin, die für Donnerstag im Prozess gegen Ex-Bundespräsident Wulff bestellt ist. Ein Beleg dafür, dass sich der Richter einiges von Bettina Wulff verspricht." Ex-First-Lady als Zeugin geladen 12. Dezember 2013 *''focus.de'': Live-Ticker zur Verhandlung *''focus.de'': "Als erster Zeuge wird an diesem Verhandlungstag Christoph Caesar vernommen, langjähriger PR- und Kommunikationsberater des Mitangeklagten David Groenewold. Sein Name taucht auf Bewirtungsbelegen im Zusammenhang mit dem Oktoberfest 2008 auf. „Ja, ich war an dem Tisch von David Groenewold“, sagt der Zeuge. „Aber nicht an dem Tag, an dem Herr Wulff und Herr Burda dort waren.“" Bettina Wulff kann sich an Oktoberfest kaum erinnern x. Dezember 2013 x. Dezember 2013 x. Dezember 2013 x. Dezember 2013 Kategorie:Chronologie